


Conditional - {Kylo Ren X Reader}

by KylooooXren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Choking, F/M, Handcuffs, Smut, Starwars - Freeform, domandsub, femaledommalesub, kylorensmut, maledomfemalesub, outdoorsex, prisonersex, snowsex, starwarssmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylooooXren/pseuds/KylooooXren
Summary: You were a resistance spy, dedicated to bringing down the first order and their oppressive control.After your parents were killed by First Order patrols on Kijimi you had pledged yourself to the Resistance. Fighting not only for your own freedom but the galaxiesA mission to steal crucial information on the purpose of Starkiller base arose and you didn't hesitate to take it. Motivated by the evil shadow the First Order had set upon the galaxyYou were warned of the dangers this mission faced. What did you have to loose.But no one warned of the man you were to face.-WARNINGS!!ChokingDelayed orgasmForeplayNon-consensual sexMale dominant, female submissiveDowngradingSwearingMild abuseMild BDSMHair pullingFace fuckingSubmissive male, dominant femaleIf any of these make  you uncomfortable please don't read my loves-All credits to Star Wars and their characters. I do not own any of the characters from the franchise.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

Your fingers buzzed with adrenaline. Just the thought of having even the slightest gain over the First Order gave you so much hope. The stolen First Order assault shuttle you were in roared through lightspeed as you adjusted the dials around you ensuring your destination was precise. The captain's medallion the Resistance had acquired would be enough to get you through the high security of Starkiller base. You hoped.

The beeping echoing around indicated you were about to arrive. Your heart was threatening to break out of its cage as you saw it. The huge weapon that the First Order had called 'Starkiller base'. It was enormous. Every bone inside your body warned you of the danger you had sensed about this machine. You were in awe. Until the alarms snapped you out of your trance.

"Assault shuttle 162 declare your destination," a monotone voice asked through the coms.

"Passage into sector 6 of Starkiller base" you replied, more confidently than you felt

"Wait until we have processed your credentials." You sucked your bottom lip as you waited to find out your fate. If not 10 seconds later the voice spoke again

"You may continue shuttle 162." You let out the breath you had been holding in as you continued towards the base. Your mind was racing as you neared it. Did you have an escape plan? What if the intel was incorrect? You shook your head as your shuttle began its landing sequence. With a thud, the shuttle had landed. With another deep breath you stood up, straightening your stolen First Order captains uniform, you walked towards the doors. With a loud squeal, the door opened and the ramp went down in sync. 

You couldn't believe you were about to do this. And on your own. As you took your first step, multiple footsteps could be heard hurrying around the bottom of the ramp. A few flashes of the familiar white of the stormtroopers. Routine vehicle inspection. Another high-security obstacle you had planned for. 

"Captain, just a routine inspection," said one of the stormtroopers walking towards you. You nodded and proceeded on your route. To where you weren't exactly sure, but the nearest exit of the docking bay was your first instinct. Away from the patrolling eyes that scanned the area. With haste, you dipped into the nearest door and hurried till you were certain you were 'alone'. You took a moment to comprehend what you had just done. Those ignorant bastards, you had just slipped under their 'advanced' security and were about to unravel all their plans. You continued through what seemed like mazes of white hallways until you were met with two stormtroopers.

"Where can I find the communications room?" you asked as ignorantly as you could, turning your nose up at them, you giggled internally

"This way Captain, follow us." They turned on their heels almost in sync, marching through the corridor. You followed without a thought, holding your arms behind your back as you had seen First Order captains do before. They stopped in front of a silver door and nodded continuing back to where you had come from. Here it was, just have to walk in, act natural, plug this device in and get the data, get onto my ship and get back to the Resistance on D'Qar no sweat. You huffed and walked towards the door, hesitant to take another step. But something inside you willed you onwards and the doors opened.

You searched the room for an empty terminal. Glass faces glared your way but paid no attention and continued their work. You wandered over to the closest terminal and sat down, taking the device out from under your sleeve and plugging it in. You took a breath hoping it would work. You flicked through the files until you found your destination. Everything was under tight lock and key, but you manoeuvred your way through, starting the download onto your device. Your heart thumped a million miles an hour as you begged for it to hurry. You couldn't wait to leave this dreadful place. As if on queue it beeped and you quickly removed it. Standing up you put it back under your sleeve and headed towards the door. 

You took one last glance at the people enslaved in that room and headed out the door. But as you rounded the corner the loud stomping of boots was echoing through your ears, you froze. Fear paralysing your soul. Black fabric, black boots, black gloves were the only thing in your vision. You screamed internally as you peered up at the figure. They quickened their pace, taking only a few steps before the safe distance between you was gone. You gazed up in fear, only to be met with a mask. You could feel the intensity of their gaze on you.

"You!" the almost robotic voice shook you to your core


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir?" you questioned

"You just arrived on the assault shuttle didn't you." He pointed his leathered finger at you. Flinching you backed away until you hit the wall

"Yes, sir. Is something wrong?" You tried to stay confident but you knew your cover was about to be blown. 

"Did you think we wouldn't notice your feeble attempt at rebellion?" As he said this two stormtroopers appeared beside him. "Take her to interrogation chamber 4, she has vital information we need." You watched as he spun around on his heels, robes flying behind him, marching down the hall. 

The stormtroopers cuffed your wrists, one grabbing your arm the other behind you as they lead you to your demise. You couldn't believe you had gotten caught. It had all gone to plan. Had someone informed the First Order of the Resistances plans? Thoughts encircled your mind as you remembered the rumours of a powerful force user involved with the First Order. 

The doors to the interrogation chamber opened as you saw a single chair if you could call it that. Either side of the headrest were tools one would wish never to see again. The troopers pushed you into the chair and did up your restraints. 

"Wait, what's happening to me?" You begged

"She's going to have fun with Ren" one laughed as they walked out of the room

You gulped, Ren? A wave of regret overcame you as you realised you had failed the Resistance. Leia was relying on you. How could you be so stupid and naïve. You wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye to your friends.   
The doors flew open and a wave of black intruded into the space. The stomping of his boots rang in your ears as he grew closer. You closed your eyes in fear, not wanting to see the man responsible for your soon to be dead. 

"I had no idea we had the best spy in the Resistance on board. You did well to get as far as you did" his robotic voice echoed through the room. You slowly opened your eyes to be faced with his mask. You yelped not expecting him to be so close. "Why are you here spy, what are you after?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" you yelled

"We will see about that." An ignorance to his voice. You began to shake, unprepared for the torture to come. As he reached his hand out towards you a tighten pain shot around your mind, like someone was squeezing your head like a grape. You had never felt pain like this before. You yelled out as your mind felt like it was about to explode. Images of Leia, the Resistance and the device in your sleeve came into your mind unexpectantly, uninvited. You tried to fight it, with fail.

"Ah, I see. You came for the base's plans didn't you. Your feeble resistance is so desperate that they would send such an innocuous spy to infiltrate the First Order. Pathetic" he reached for your arm, pulling up your sleeve. He grabbed the device in his hand, it was minuscule compared to the largeness of his hand and without hesitation, he crunched it in his palm. The particles of what was left falling to the floor. "There is no hope. What else do you know?"

Once again his hand was at your head and the tightening pain was back around your mind. But this time you were ready. You squeezed your hands into fists and your brows furrowed as you tried to resist his burrowing into your mind. His hand tensed, the pain becoming worse to control. 

"How are you resisting me!" his anger evident now. The pain was worse than ever before. 

You screamed out in pain. "Please stop!" you begged. Tears running down your face. But he only tried harder, until you were sure your head would pop. You weren't giving in without a fight.

His hand ripped away from your face down to his waist. A bright red blade burning in his hand. You squeezed your eyes shut waiting to be sliced apart by his weapon. But all you heard was the crackling and screeching noise of metal burning, tearing to pieces. As you opened your eyes you saw him. Enraged, his large shoulders tense and tight, stance ready to kill ready to destroy more of the wall in front of him. He was terrifying, a monster. Until he stopped, sheathing his blade back on his waist. Turning to you now, feeling his eyes burning in rage through his mask.

"I am a monster." And he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke to a rough pounding in your brain. The pressure from the night before leaving a scar in your mind. What had Ren done to you? It was a pain you had never felt before. You were still strapped to the same chair as before, the restraints tight around your wrists. You looked around, perhaps there was something to help you loosen their clasp. You tried to wiggle your way out of them but it only made them worse. The fact he hadn't killed you, yet, gave you a new sense of hope. 

The loud echoing of boots made you freeze in place. Gods no, you couldn't take another one of his brain 'exercises'. Luckily a stormtrooper was in his place. Without a word, they undid your constraints only to fit you with another pair behind your back. Pushing you towards the door you stopped

"Don't have to push me asshole" you snapped. You felt a sharp pain, their gun pushing into your back

"Shut up scum, don't speak again or I'll do the restraints tighter," they said behind you. You tightened your jaw, walking forward. 

You were led through a labyrinth of halls, it felt like an eternity before you stopped. Passing by multiple groups of stormtroopers who paid no attention to you. The grey doors opened as you continued, the trooper pushed you harder. Dozens of doors lay before you, all sorts of foul and evil criminals watching as you walked by. From Talz to Aqualish the range of the galaxies worst were infinite. You didn't belong here, you were surrounded by murderers and smugglers. You were stopped once more in front of a light blue force field door. As it came away you were shoved in and you stumbled over onto your ass.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" You yelled at the trooper

But they had already marched off. A slab of metal was all that occupied your prison cell. Nice. First-class treatment by the First Order, iconic really. You got up and sat on the 'bed', resting your elbows on your knees as you held your face in your hands. What were you supposed to do now? How would you escape a force field door? If you got too close you'd be cut up straight away. Perhaps sleep would clear your mind, so you laid down on the cold surface of the bed and closed your eyes.  
-  
You opened your eyes quickly, sensing something wasn't right. Black robes appeared in your vision. Ren was standing at the entrance of your cell, facing you.

"What are you doing, you asshole! How long have you been there watching me?" you frowned, standing up in an instant

"You'd learn to watch your tongue when you speak to me rebel spy" his voice echoed around the cell. He stepped toward you now until he was close enough to touch. He towered over you, his chest was inline with your eyes, your breath hunched as you looked up at his mask.

"What will you do, kill me? I'm not afraid of you" you said, but how wrong you were, he terrified you

"Perhaps" he grew closer now inches away from you. "You resisted me in the interrogation chamber, how?" 

You gulped, unsure what to say. You yourself had the same question circling your mind. But to give him the pleasure of your insecurity was no option. 

"Why is it so important to you? Worried I'm a threat" you said with a smirk

What sounded like almost a laugh came from his mask. "You, a threat to me? In a second I could flick my wrist and you would be gone. And who would miss you? No one. You are no one"

In an instant the crackling noise of his saber was intruding into your ears, the heat radiating from it as he held it next to your face. You stepped back falling back onto the bed, hitting your head on the wall. Your cheeks flushed with red as embarrassment overcame you. 

"Do not test me. You know I can take whatever I want" he reached his saber out toward you. The red flame was burning in your eyes, so close to you, you were sure it touched your skin. "Tell me now!"

You hated him, a fire burning in your eyes as you glared up at him. But you couldn't help but wonder what was under that mask. Under those robes. No, why would you think that. But your mind raced to the thought of him unbuttoning your pants, pulling off your shirt. You shook your head, your mind betraying you. 

"Answer me, spy!" He snarled. He withdrew his saber, only to be replaced by his hand. The squeezing pain returning to your head. You were caught off guard, unprepared for his intrusion into your mind. The perverted thoughts from before rushing back into your head. Oh god no. His hand on your thighs, his lips on your neck. He pulled his hand away suddenly. He tilted his helmet at you.

"Pathetic. To think that I would touch you. You think me of no standards?" He stepped closer now, his leg pushing between your own  
You breathed in. Unsure of how to react. Your body warmed to the feeling of him so close to you. But your mind told you to stop. He knew exactly what he was doing to you.

"I don't know what you are talking about" you stated, looking up at him

"Your thoughts deceive you" he replied

Something overcame you and reached your hand out to touch him. You couldn't deny you wanted to him, his size, his power it made you feel things you wish you didn't. He jumped back before you could make contact. His hand grabbed your wrist, squeezing it tight.

"You would be wise to refrain from doing that ever again," he growled from his helmet. He threw your hand down and turned his back to you. "You are abhorrent. I will get the information a need from you."

You frowned at him as he marched out the door leaving you alone once again. That bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since your last encounter with Ren. You couldn't get your mind off of him. Off of the things you wished he'd do to you. But there was also the parts of you that were angry and frustrated with him. He was the reason the Resistance was at a greater risk than before. Your intel would have benefited them beyond measure. An upper hand over the First Order would aid to their demise. Your rage grew as your thoughts continued to the damage the First Order has inflicted onto the innocent lives of the galaxy. Of your parents. You pictured their smiling faces as they watched you leave for Bespin in search for something other than a simple life. The alarms and fire as you flew away. Your heart dropped as you imagined what would have happened if you had of stayed. You could have saved them.

You sat up in your bed and rubbed your eyes with your palms. Tears threatening to spill, but you wouldn't let the First Order have that power of you. You weren't sure what to expect each day, you were scared to face Ren once again. Or maybe you were eager you couldn't tell the difference. There was one thing for certain though, you hated him and you hated the First Order no matter what your body wanted. You looked down at your arm as the bruise Ren had left was beginning to fade.

That same pounding of boots sounded in the distance, your heart began to race almost in rhythm with their haste. A part of you hoped it was just troopers, the other wanted something much more sinister. You swung your legs over the side of your bed and stood up, you weren't going to be caught in such a vulnerable position. You watched the cell entrance like a hawk, ready for whatever appeared in your sight. He looked like a shadow compared to the greys and whites around him but his presence had the opposite effect. He made you feel like you wanted to run and hide and you had a feeling others felt the same. You sucked in your breath waiting for him to enter and torture your mind. But something pulled at your mind, something mischievous, you were begging for trouble. 

"What do I owe the pleasure, sir?" You said sarcastically, you couldn't help but smirk at him. Begging for retaliation.

Without a word, the force field disappeared and he stepped forward, two stormtroopers appearing beside him. "Take her to my interrogation chamber." he drew out the 'my' and he was gone before you had a chance to comprehend what he said. The troopers stepped in and cuffed you. You were lead through the hallways of Starkiller base once again. Stopping at a black door, you gulped. You weren't exactly excited for what mystery lay ahead. The door opened and you surveyed the room. It was similar to the one that Ren had first delved into your mind. But this one had a cold, spine chilling feeling. A single interrogation chair lay in the middle of the room. Though this one was much more sinister looking. 

As the troopers strapped your arms in you searched the room. Evidence of damage could be seen across the walls. Straight slashes littered around you. Only rage could condone behaviour like that. Fear pricked your skin as you felt the hairs on your arms go up, your shoulders and jaw tensed as scenarios flew through your mind. What did he bring you here for? How many people had been here and how many had left in one piece? You squeezed your fists hoping to calm your overly anxious mind.

"Comfortable?" His voice echoing through the room. You heard his footsteps as he walked in behind you.

"Not really" you replied

He appeared beside you now, walking slowly till he was in front of you. Your eyes scanned him from head to toe. His leather boots, black robes, your eyes lingered on the slight bulge in his pants and then to the leathered gloves at his side. You looked back up at his mask now, almost innocently.

"Ready to talk." This wasn't a question, rather a command.

"Maybe tomorrow, I don't really feel like talking right now" once again that troublesome feeling came over you. You watched as his body tensed up, you were driving him into rage. 

His hand rose toward you. You were expecting the squeezing of your mind once again but you struggled to breathe. The squeezing was around your neck instead. His hand squeezed around the air. Your vision began to blur and a ringing began in your ears. 

"You will learn to watch your tongue around me girl." as he said this the squeezing became tighter. "Unless you want to die right now, I would watch your mouth." You tried to nod and the pressure was gone. You gasped for air, he watched you and your cheeks reddened with embarrassment. He was belittling you. 

"Let's try this again. Tell me how you resisted me" he said. 

"I know as much as you do," you said, trying to convince him. But you knew he wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted. You watched as he walked behind you, stalking you like prey. An all too familiar feeling was between your legs, begging to be touched and you squirmed in your restraints.

"Very well, we will get it out of you somehow." Pain stung in your mind, as your skull felt like it was about to collapse in on itself. You screamed out from the searing agony in your head and thoughts came rushing into your mind. Ren fucking you into the wall, him biting your lip, leaving bruises all over your body. You squeezed your eyes shut in fear of what he would do.

"Pitiful." his voice was in your ear, so close to you it sent shivers down your spine. You were surprised when your restraints loosened, you looked down to them opening. Until you were thrown on the ground by a force. Ren was above you now, you flinched expecting him to hurt you.

"Get on your knees"

"What?" you questioned

"Get on your knees," he commanded. You obliged, rolling onto your legs and then upon your knees. "You want me," he said arrogantly. You opened your mouth to reply but before you could he shoved two leathered fingers into your mouth. You gagged and went to move your head away before he caught your hair with his other hand. "All I have wanted to do is shut that filthy mouth of yours up." Your core throbbed as his fingers delved deeper into your mouth. Without hesitation, you began to suck them. 

"Good girl." This only drove you crazier, he pulled your hair back and shoved his fingers down your throat, you gagged profusely but that didn't stop him. "As I said, you will learn to watch your mouth" His fingers tangled themselves in your hair and you moaned. You looked up at him with curious eyes, waiting to see what he would do next. 

"Perhaps there are other uses for you" as he said this you noticed the tent in his pants. Without thought, you reached up towards it, but he pulled your head back before you could reach it. "Naughty thing, can't do what she's told" 

Ren removed his fingers from your mouth and wiped them on his clothes. There was no denying you wanted him, wanted his dick inside of you. You imagined its size, the thought sending tingles through your body. 

"You want this?" he asked, palmy himself through his pants. You nodded eagerly up at him. "Too bad, you will have to behave to earn it." You squeezed your thighs together at the thought of him ruining you with his cock. 

"Sir, General Hux is requesting you." Ren snapped his head towards the trooper and nodded, waving them away.

He glanced back down at you and walked off toward the door. "Make sure she's back in her cell," he said bluntly to the trooper and he was off. You stood up as both the troopers came towards you, you couldn't help but blush after what just happened. You were led back to the cell and with a push, snapped back into reality. You lay back in your bed as your hand lingered down your pants. What had just happened with Ren circling your mind. You rubbed yourself as you imagined him pinning you to the floor devouring your core. His fingers delving into you, making you cum. And just like that euphoria rushed over your body as you reached your climax. You finished, removing your hand as you reminisced on what you had just experienced. You couldn't believe that had just happened. One of the most powerful men of the First Order. You had seen him, he had been erect and it was because of you. And you knew you could use this to your advantage, you could escape, somehow if you planned and timed it right. You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

You were missing your friends and the Resistance more than ever. It had been weeks since your capture, although you weren't certain. Your access to the outside was very limited. Very rarely were you aware of the time let alone what day it was. But you kept count by the number of times you had slept. You had kept a small blunt knife that came on your food tray, using it to carve a line in the wall to balance your sanity. Though you were sure the poorly made food you were forced to ingest would be your mental downfall. You reminisced on the times when you were free. Free from your own personal hell. When you were greeted by smiling faces every day, rather than masks of troopers. You especially missed Leia. She had taken you under her wing when you were picked up by the Resistance. She mentored you through your grieving of your parents, you had looked up to her since the start. She reminded you of your mother and that was something you would always hold onto. You had sworn your loyalty to her and the Resistance. They were your family now. 

You imagined how worried they would be for you. Everyone meant something to their cause. Unlike the First Order. Everyone is replaceable. You wondered what role Ren truly had to play in this totalitarian control. The mask that hid his face. You couldn't help but question the purpose of the mask. He obviously used it to intimidate anyone that opposed him but you felt there was something else to its meaning. Was he a human? Or something else. The thoughts were devouring your mind. Perhaps he was truly a monster under the mask. 

You remembered when the First Order had risen from the ashes of the Empire. When the raids started, children stolen from their mother's arms. Entire planets massacred and used for resources for their rule. The screams of thousands haunted you, but Leia was the one that helped you overcome them. To control the things you were sure weren't normal. But she never judged you.

"Your mind is so conflicted" his voice screaming through your ears. You jumped almost out of your skin. You were so caught up in your own thoughts you hadn't noticed Ren standing in your cell.

"Oh my god, you need to stop showing up uninvited" you snapped. He was the last person you wanted to see today. He took a step closer to you. "What can I help you with today, sir, more digging into my memories or did you want to shove your fingers down my throat again" you mocked

"There's times when I can sense you and then others I can't, why is that?" he questioned completely ignoring what you had said

"You keep asking me these things like I know." you glared at him as you said it

"For someone so vulnerable you have a great way of aggravating your superiors" he took another step toward you now.

"My superiors? All you are to me is a creature in a mask." you spat

"Oh? Care to explain to me why you were touching yourself over me the other night then?"

You froze. "How could you possibl-" 

"You think so loudly when you're aroused." he interrupted. You could feel the warmth rise to your cheeks, you were mortified. "What was it, my tongue between your legs? Such a filthy mind." You felt the anger bubble in your stomach. You couldn't believe he was saying this to you, making a mockery of you. Your fists clenched at your sides, what you would do if you could punch him in his stupid face.

"Don't fight it, you know you can't" he said walking closer to you. You backed away from him, he was so large in size compared to you and you knew he could overpower you at any moment.

"I hate you," you yelled. He had your back to the wall now, his arms either side of your head as he towered over you. The closeness of his body sending the hairs on your arms to stand. You felt a warmth between your legs as you glanced down at his groin. 

"I know," he said.

"Why are you doing this. All I am is a no one, you said it yourself. Why do you continue to torture me, you destroyed what I had done. What more do you want?" you growled looking back up at his mask

"How did you manage to get into this base without me sensing you?" he asked, once again ignoring your questions

"How many times do I have to tell you!" you screamed up at him. The fact he was completely ignoring you was really pissing you off.

"Hmm, so much anger from someone so small" he laughed. You couldn't help yourself, he had pushed you to your breaking point. Without a thought, you swung a fist straight into the side of his mask. Sharp pain shooted through your arm.

"FUCK!" you yelled, holding your hand to your chest, you had definitely broken something. Ren hadn't even flinched, he watched you as you looked down at your knuckles. They were already bruised. You instantly regretted punching his mask, though you wished it was his face instead.

Ren chuckled at you. "That wasn't very smart"

"You prick!" you yelled. His hand was around your throat before you could say anymore. His leather gloves squeezing your neck so hard you thought it would break. 

"You don't learn," he said, you watched as his other hand unbuttoned his pants. You could see the large bulge in front of you. You looked back up at him confused. "I'm going to teach you a lesson." Without hesitation he sprung his member free, you watched as it bounced onto his torso. You weren't sure if you were seeing things because of the dizziness from his hand around your neck or it was that big.

"Maybe I can find a use for that insolent mouth of yours" as he said this his hand left your neck, pushing you down by your shoulders and onto your knees in front of him. With his other hand, he grabbed his member putting it toward your face. You turned your head away, repulsed by his request. But he grabbed you by the hair, forcing his way into your mouth. You tasted the saltiness of precum as his dick pushed further into your mouth. "Suck," he commanded. You stopped, looking up at him angrily, he couldn't expect you to do this after he just broke your hand.

"You punched me," he replied. You groaned, of course that's when he's in your head. He thrusted his dick down into your throat without warning, making you gag. You heard him groan through his mask as he started going faster into your mouth. Your eyes were watering as he pulled your hair. He was hitting the back of your throat with each thrust causing you to dribble down your chin. "Good girl," he said as he continued, fucking your face quicker now. You moaned, sending vibrations through his member only encouraging him more. His dick twitched as he neared his climax. He grabbed your face in his hands as he pushed deeper into your throat, emptying his seed into you. You gagged again, as his thrusts slowed until he pulled himself out of your mouth. 

"Will you behave now?" he questioned as he buttoned up his pants. You stood back up and gazed down at your hand, it was turning purple and had swollen up to twice its size.  
You were surprised when his leathered hand grabbed it and watched as his mask surveyed it. He grabbed your chin in his hand angling you to face him, Ren then walked towards the door and waved his hand "Trooper, this prisoner needs immediate medical attention. Take her to the med bay." 

"Yes sir" the trooper replied. You wiped your mouth and chin on the back of your sleeve as the trooper entered. 

"Thanks" you said to Ren, he stopped for a second before he exited the cell.


	6. Chapter 6

The medics at the med bay had treated your hand, using bacta and a cast to speed up the process. Though you were appreciative of their help you knew it didn't mean anything more than them doing their jobs. But they had made a mistake, you weren't in restraints and the trooper at your door had left. You knew that this was the moment if you did this right you may be able to escape.

You stood up out of the bed and walked towards the door, you took a breath and opened it, peering out to make sure no one was around. When you were sure you weren't noticed you crept through the hallway and out the exit. You clung to the walls, manoeuvring your way through the endless hallways of Starkiller base, avoiding the occasional stormtrooper patrols. Until you found yourself back at the hanger you had once arrived in. You spotted large groups of troopers and captains working on the vast amount of tie fighters and shuttle. You hid behind two large boxes and peered over them surveying the hanger. One of the smaller boxes beside you was slightly open and you saw blasters, grabbing one you turned off the safety, holding it up beside you. You spotted a few isolated ships but you knew you couldn't risk getting caught. Your eyes fell on the large window, a forest of white lay before you. Perhaps you could escape through there you thought. You snuck closer to the exit as cautious as you could. Waiting as a patrol led by a silver stormtrooper walked past your hiding spot. You crouched down and ran out the door. 

The sirens rang in your ears as you sprinted out into the forest. Your heart was racing as you were pumped full of adrenaline. 

"A prisoner has escaped. Be on the lookout" a voice echoed from the base. 

"Shit" you whispered, though you knew it wouldn't have taken them long to realise you were gone. You continued to run deeper into the forest unsure where you were going but anywhere away from Ren and the First Order would be best. When you thought you were far enough you stopped and leaned on a tree. You caught your breath, your hands were buzzing as the cool air stung your skin. 

Your head swung around as a blast flew past your head burning into the tree beside you. How had they found you so quickly? You jumped behind the tree, loading your blaster. Peering around it you spotted four troopers.

"Get the rebel scum," one said as they started shooting at you. You fired back hitting one in the chest. The other three continued to shoot, luckily for you they were all a terrible aim. You jumped behind the next tree and fired your blaster hitting another trooper. The snow around you was melting as it was littered with blaster fire. You shot out three more shots watching as another one fell. The last trooper came closer to you now, firing shots past your head. With one last breath, you stepped around the tree aiming for the trooper's helmet. You closed your eyes as you pulled the trigger. When you heard their body fall you opened them back up. 

Ren was standing there in front of you. Saber blazing in the snow. Without hesitation, you fired your blaster at him. He blocked the shots sending them flying past you. 

"Why are you doing this!" You screamed, snow falling around you. He was frightening, his stance, the way his body staunched as he walked towards you. He pointed his lightsabre at you as he stopped metres away.

"So ignorant." You fired your blaster at him again but he was too quick, deflecting them all. "Don't be afraid"

"Don't be afraid?" You laughed. "Pretty hard when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask!" you yelled. "I don't even know if you are human."

You watched as he reached up to his mask. It hissed as he clicked the locks on the sides, opening its clasp around his head. He lifted it up and raised his face back up, eyes burning with fury. He was gorgeous. His hair falling black in waves around his shoulders. His bones structure was impeccable, golden eyes and beautiful red lips. You were in shock, that was not what you were expecting. He threw his mask on the ground beside him, not taking his eyes off of you. There was something about the intensity of his gaze that lit the blaze between your legs

Ren's hand flung up toward you as you raised your blaster. You tried to fire but something had you held still. You tried to move but you were frozen in place. You looked back at Ren as he walked towards you.

"Stuck?" he questioned, raising a brow at you. He walked around you examining your body. "You really have a habit of angering me, don't you?"  
His gaze never left yours as he took your blaster from your hand throwing it far into the snow. His hands ran down your spine sending shivers through your body. Your core clenched as his lips hovered over your ear

"You have caused so much trouble for me" he whispered. "You will learn to respect me, girl"

Ren waved his hand and you felt the force around you stop, he pushed you down into the snow. "Get on your hands and knees"

"No" you snapped, glaring at him

"Do it now or you will regret it" he said snarling at you. You obeyed, the cold snow freezing your fingers, the pressure on your wounded hand making you cry out. His hand pulled at your pants and you felt the cold bite of the air on your naked ass. A sharp sting came across it as his leathered hand slapped it. "Good girl," he said. You heard him tussling behind you and then the warmth of his body. You were soaking below him, your core begged for his touch.   
His fingers sliding over your entrance, teasing your clit. You begged him to touch you. "Please Ren."

"Ren? What makes you think you can call me that?" He questioned

"Please, Sir?"

"Mmm good girl," he said as his fingers entered you. You moaned at the feeling. His fingers curled inside of you. He slapped your ass once again, fucking you with his digits. As he removed them you whined out until you felt him teasing your entrance with his member. 

"You want this?" he whispered and you whimpered in response. "Answer me properly."

"Yes sir" you whined

"Good" and he slowly pushed himself into you. Your walls clamped around him and you heard him moan out. Without hesitation, he began fucking you, hard. He grabbed your hips and thrusted into you quick in pace. You screamed out as he hit your spot and he continued fucking you faster. He grabbed your arms, holding them behind your back as his other hand pushed your face into the snow. It stung your skin but you didn't dare cry out. You were a mess under his control as he started to reach his climax, getting more aggressive with each thrust. You heard him growl through gritted teeth as he came inside of you. He stayed in you for a second before he stood up and redid his pants

"Get up" he demanded and you obeyed, pulling up your pants and wiping the snow from your face and hands. He watched you and you avoided his gaze

"What will happen to me?" you asked him

"I am still deciding" as he said this the yells from troopers nearby were heard

"I've spotted them, Kylo Ren and the prisoner" this came from the silver stormtrooper from before as her and the other troops ran towards you. Kylo Ren, that was his full name you thought.

"Captain Phasma, took your time" Kylo replied as he walked towards her

"Sir, we apologise, what would you like us to with this," she said gesturing towards you

Kylo watched her as he replaced his mask. "To a more isolated cell, I think Captain, for the time being,"

"Very well" Phasma waved two troopers towards you, one hitting you with the back of his blaster making you fall to the ground. The other placing your hands in cuffs behind your back. 

"Do you mind" you barked at them

"Quiet trash," Phasma said as you were lead back to the base.


	7. Chapter 7

You had been drawn in by his eyes. The golden orbs entrancing you in their gaze. Such pain, sorrow, fear was screaming at you as you delved deeper into them. He was mumbling something but it all sounded like noise to you as your focus harden while you examined him. You wondered what had caused his pain, who was he before he was this. His tight squeeze around your chin snapped you out of it. You looked at him as he angled your face towards him.

"You really are as ignorant as you look" he said dropping your chin

"You really are as big of an asshole as you look" you replied, rolling your eyes

He frowned and looked you up and down. As his gaze returned to your face something fluttered inside you. You wanted to get rid of it as soon as it arrived. You had no feelings for this man. Did you? You puffed out your cheeks as you breathed out, hoping the feeling escaped with the air.

"Weakness surrounds you"

"You are one to talk. I saw the fear in your eyes"

You had obviously hit a nerve with the way his shoulders tightened and his hands flexed. You saw the switch in his eyes as anger overcame him.

"Prying into places you aren't aloud? How do you like it?" he questioned, his eyes never leaving yours. There were so many things he could have done, you were scared which one he would choose. The fire in his eyes were so intimidating that they froze you in place. You watched, completely still as his hand rose to your head, this time he placed his hand on the side of it. The leather cool on your cheek. Your eyes widened in shock as pain shot through your head. The memories pouring out like water. You saw your parents on Kijimi, them waving goodbye and your mother crying, your father comforting her as you flew away. Then the images you had tried to shove into the deepest parts of your memories. You saw yourself as you fell to the ground, tears spilling from your eyes, you were screaming out for your parents. Kylo's hand flew from your face. You didn't realise that you were crying until the tears fell onto your lap. You sneered at him and turned away, grabbing the ends of your sleeves and wiping the tears away. You weren't about to show your weakness to anyone. Especially him.

"Happy?" You said turning to face him. Your eyes narrowed to him. He stared at you blank for what felt like an eternity before he was slapped back into reality. He kept his head still as you lowered your hand, a bright red mark developing on his cheek. You enjoyed that more than you thought you should have. Kylo raised his hand up to his face, running his leather fingers down his cheek. You had caught him off guard, but there was something about his body language that made you question how much he disliked being slapped by someone.

"Watch your thoughts, little girl" as he said this he stood up from in front of you replacing his mask. The cell you had been placed in highlighting his figure. Your eyes fell to his waist and your thoughts wandered off. Though you hated him with your every being there were parts of you that missed the touch of his skin on yours. The way his hips rolled into you so violently. His grip on your hair, the power of his body. He was magnificent in his own fucked up way. By the time you had noticed you realized he had already left.

Captain Phasma and her troops had transported you to a new cell the night you tried to escape. This one was much more secure. With a camera on the roof, a guard at your door at all times. You noted how much you hated the colours of the First Order, blinding white surrounded you entirely besides the cell door. You had started to take notice of how often they checked on you. Twice every hour. No privacy, not very accommodating. The troopers discussed quite a lot of things. Some important, some plain stupid. They had mentioned the base and what they thought it was for. Interesting that even the troopers had little knowledge. The First Order was so secretive in their affairs.

"CN-2638 General Hux wishes the prisoner be brought to him for further questioning" you heard one of the troopers say

"Yes ma'am" the other one said. As he approached you he gestured to the wall with his gun "hands behind your back and face the wall"

You rolled your eyes, "I'm not that dangerous" but you obeyed. He grabbed your wrists, putting the cuffs on and pulled you by them to face the door. "Do they not teach you manners here?" you poked

"Quiet." he said pushing you harder

"You are no fun" you said

Once again for what felt like the thousandth time you were led through the endless hallways of the base. As you walked you wandered who was this General Hux, why was he so important and what did he want from you. The trooper led you through a door into an open space. There were so many nameless faces that lay before you so engrossed in their work they didn't even offer you a glance. The trooper pushed you towards another door. You were pushed through the door and met with a pale man with orange hair, a stern look to him but you could see he was really a boy under all that importance.

"General Hux, do I stay with the prisoner?" the trooper asked

"No, I'm sure she's just as useless as she looks" he said looking you up and down. What a judgmental little man you thought. "Care to tell me how you escaped and killed four of my men?" he raised a brow toward you

"It's the rebel scum in me, sir." you replied, cocking a brow back at him

He laughed, "So much spite. Well you have managed to distract Kylo Ren, but I'm not sure whether you have showed his true weakness or your own stupidity."

"It's not like I choose when I see him or enjoy his company, kind of comes with being a prisoner to a bunch of fascists" you said smiling at Hux

Hux grunted, walking with his hands behind his back to his desk. He sat down in the chair and smirked at you. "Your feeble attempt at breaking into this base is to blame not Ren"

"Without your little henchman Kylo, you would never had caught me. Perhaps your little base and men aren't up to standard sir"

"I will alert Kylo to restrain from visiting you and in the mean time maybe you can re-educate yourself" Hux replied, he stood up and walked towards the door, it opened to the trooper. "Make sure she's returned to her cell trooper"

You glared at him as you were led back to your cell. You had been distracting Kylo? You very rarely enjoyed his presence and when he did decide to show he made your life a living hell. Making you a spectacle of his power.

When you arrived back at your cell you were once again made to face the wall as the trooper removed your cuffs and left, the familiar buzz of the force field door in your ears. You sat back on your bed as you thought about what just happened. Firstly, Hux was a weasel, he very obviously used his power to improve his self esteem. Secondly you were still stuck on the fact you had been distracting Kylo. Lastly you didn't think it was possible but your hatred for the First Order only grew stronger. The men in power were scared boys. So caught up in their own little game of power that they greatly misjudged the Resistance. If they could do it without the information you failed to return, they may be able to destroy this base and even the First Order. And what a relief that would be.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Kylo last visited you. Perhaps he was obedient to Hux. Which was surprising. But there was something absent about how you felt. Being away from your friends for so long could do that, though you weren't sure if it could be something else entirely. Even if he was power-mad, Kylo had brought you comfort. Not in a romantic way. Rather the ideals of real human contact. Touching someone, talking to someone. As a prisoner, the only time anyone spoke to you was when they were barking orders. You were sure that without those little bits of contact you would have gone mad. Though if you had to stay in this place much longer you probably would go mad regardless. At times, even if you hated it you yearned for his presence. He was a narcissist in every way but he was still human, at times. His rage turned him into a bloodthirsty animal. You had seen that part of him more times than you wished you did. He was truly terrifying when he was in that state. But there were times, very rarely where there was a flicker. Something in his eyes that made your stomach flutter. You knew it was ridiculous but in your own way, you were being selfish and using him to your advantage. And you knew he was doing the same. The fact Hux had mentioned it only proved your point more. Something inside of you alerted your senses. Your shoulders tensing and you sat up from your bed. In a few seconds, Kylo appeared at the door at the cell door.

"I need the prisoner for questioning," he said

"Yes sir, I will get her to the interrogation rooms right away."

"No. I will take her myself" he snapped

"I'm under strict instructions from General Hux sir" the trooper pressed

"Open this cell now or you will answer to me" you watched as Kylo pointed towards the trooper. In an instant, the force field disappeared and Kylo walked into the cell

"Come with me," he said turning to exit

"Do I have a choice?" you questioned. But he was already walking away, you took that as a no. You followed him, gazing up at the camera as you exited the cell. You trailed behind him as he walked with his usual urgency. "Where are you taking me?"

Kylo kept silent as he stopped in front of a small door, he pressed the button on the side of it and instantly it opened. It was an elevator, black and white in colour and very small in size. You gulped as you followed him and the doors closed, trapping you both. You both rode in silence before Kylo moved, pressing one of the buttons. The elevator stopped, you waited for the doors to open but they never did. He was watching you as you examined it.

"What are we doing?" you asked curiously

"I can't get you out of my head"

"What?" you laughed, you were certain he was messing with you

"There are times when all I can hear are your thoughts. There's a feeling"

"You are joking right, this is some way of getting me to talk isn't it?"

"I need it to stop, it's distracting me from my duties" as he said this he unlocked his mask, placing it on the ground beside him. His eyes caught yours, you could see the fear prominent in him. Something washed through you, were you concerned?

"I don't know what you want me to do Kylo. Unless you let me go back to Resistance."

"Or I kill you" something new sparked in his eyes

"What? No, no that's not what I meant" you said backing away from him

"It would solve so much. But there's something holding me back" he said stepping towards you. His dark hair hung perfectly, framing his face. God, he was beautiful. You blinked your eyes trying to look away. You felt the cold surface of the elevator wall on your neck as you were met with it. He always managed to get you into these vulnerable situations.

"Hurting me won't help anything," you said, hoping to change his mind

"I'm not so sure" something about the way he said it sent shivers down your spine. You flinched, squeezing your eyes shut as Kylo rose his hand into a fist above your head. With a loud bang, you jumped and cried out. Again and again, the bang continued you

"Kylo stop please!" you yelled. Sparks were flying from the wall beside your head as he stopped. Without a thought, you grabbed his hand in your yours. It was so large in size compared to your own. You examined his knuckles as the blood began to break the surface of his skin, the bruising already starting. His hand shook with shock as you held it still. You could feel him watching you, you glanced at his face. For a second you locked eyes, a spark igniting inside of you.

You shook your head and reached for the elevator button, pushing it. "We need to get you to the med bay"

"No, I'm fine"

"No you aren't, you are bleeding"

"Its nothing, I don't feel a thing" he replied. "Take me to my quarters"

You raised your brow at him, a bell rang and the doors to the elevators opened.

"Where am I going then?"

Kylo had already started out the door before you could finish. He led you through a few turns until you came upon a black door. You jumped as it flew open. Kylo didn't even flinch, typical. You waited a moment stunned before you entered. You watched as he walked through another door, his cape flying behind him. You followed, rounding the corner and through the door. A large bed with black sheets lay in front of you, this was his room. He had bare minimum decoration. Or anything really besides a bed and a lone chair. He was standing beside the bed.

"Where's your washroom?" you asked

"Out the hall to the right"

You were surprised he had let you into such a private space. As you thought this you rummaged around his washroom looking for some kind of cloth. When you found one you wet it under the tap and returned to his room. He was sitting on the chair starring at the door as you walked in. He looked so alert you wondered if he ever relaxed. You reached for his hand but he pulled it away, frowning at you

"I don't need your help," he said grabbing for the cloth. You moved it away, reaching for his hand again

"I never asked if you did," you said. You watched as his chest rose and fell. And he kept his hand still as you grabbed it. "This might sting." As you said this you pressed down on his knuckles, wiping the blood away. His face remained straight, not even a sign of pain in his eyes. You continued until the wound was clean and placed the cloth on the end of the bed.

"Did your mother never teach you manners?" you said jokingly. Kylo stared straight ahead of him not even acknowledging what you had said. You shook your head and crossed your arms in front of your chest. "Well I best be getting back to my room" a cheeky tone to your voice

"Stay," he said still starring

"What?"

"I won't say it again."

"I can't, I am a prisoner here. They will come looking for me soon"

"No they won't, I have it under control" he looked up at you now

"Why would I want to. You don't even treat me like a person"

"I will not repeat myself," he stated sternly. You weren't sure how to feel. This man had countlessly caused your life to be hell. But there was something that begged you to take him up on his offer. You stayed silent for a second.

"Fine, but only so I don't have to sleep in that cell another night"

He stepped closer to you, his lips tickling your ear as he spoke. "When I get back, make sure you are undressed." You knew straight away how wet he had made you. Your heart was racing as his breath on your ear made the hairs stand up. This man made you crazy. "You can have the bed. I have things to attend to" he stood up and walked to his helmet that was beside the chair.

"Why?" you asked

"I don't need to answer to you," he said placing the mask on his head and you heard it click into place. He walked to the door and stopped in place. "Shower if you need" and he was gone the door closing behind him.

You stood still your arms still crossed. Your brow furrowed as you recollected what had just happened. He was so unpredictable and you knew deep down that you loved it. The thrill of it. You were hesitant but you took off your clothes and slowly laid down in his bed. You starred up at the roof, lost in your own thoughts. Kylo Ren was unlike anyone you had met before. You hated him and lusted for him all at once, and you knew that he was aware of that. You were so tense and uncomfortable in this environment that you struggled to fall asleep. Eventually, exhaustion overtook your body and you fell asleep dreaming of his touch.


	9. Chapter 9

You were awoken by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Kylo walked in as you sat up in his bed. It was like you were a ghost because he didn't even acknowledge you. He managed to always make you feel like you were less of a person than him. You watched as he sat on the chair and started to take off his boots. You noticed his hand was no longer swollen or bruised, they must have healed it quick.

"It's rude to stare" his voice muffled by his mask. You turned away, you didn't even realise you had been starring. You watched as he took off his mask, placing it beside him. Kylo stood back up and walked over to you, his eyes shifted to your naked shoulders, his face never showing an inch of emotion. "Did you do what I asked?"

"I regret it," you said covering yourself with the sheet. You felt the rage bubbling inside you. Something snapped in your mind, you knew this whole situation wasn't right and you weren't going to let it last another second. "All I am is a prisoner in your own little fucked up world. I am not something you can just play with whenever you want to. I'm a person too, no matter which side I'm on. I don't even know why I let you touch me!" you spat

"You done?"

"No, I'm not. What is your problem anyway? You barely show me an inch of dignity, yet you continue to torture me with your presence. The least you could do was treat me like a person"

"That's enough." his eyes narrowed

"I was genuinely worried about you before, don't ask me why I felt that for something like you" you yelled, you could feel the anger seeping out of you as your body began to shake. "I came here for the Resistance not to be ridiculed by-" before you could finish Kylo's hand flew out in front of you, stopping you from being able to speak entirely. As much as you tried you couldn't get the words out.

"You continue to disrespect me if it weren't for me you would have been terminated by now. You just can't seem to get your head around listening to me"

You felt the weight on your lips disappear as Kylo's hand retracted beside him. "Now, have you stopped your little tantrum?

"Asshole. You will never earn my respect"

Something flickered in his eyes, something evil. "If that's how you want to play." You watched as Kylo pulled the leather gloves from his hands, throwing them away.

You were overcome with vulgar. Something about the way he spoke. You wanted to punch him, kick him, fuck him. You were so furious with him but he always managed to stir a weakness in your stubbornness. The look in his eyes stirred the warm feeling in your stomach. You hated it and you lusted for it. He knew it too. In a split second, Kylo had grabbed the sheet, ripping it from its home. You hadn't even a chance to move before his hands were pulling you towards him. He took a second, eyes trailing along on your naked body before him. He grinned and forced you onto your stomach, you ass and legs hanging off the side of the bed. His hands pulled you by your thighs, ripping your legs apart. You cried out, begging from his touch. You felt the warmth of his skin as his gloveless fingers teased your folds.

"Beg for it"

"Please sir" you moaned

"I'm not convinced" he whispered

"Please sir, I'll do anything." Your core throbbed as he delved his fingers into you. You moaned out as his other hand began rubbing your clit, his pace quickened inside of you and you clenched around his fingers.

"Good girl," he said rubbing faster. He started curling his digits inside of you making you cry out. You gripped the bed sheet underneath you as euphoria overcame you. You felt your centre tightening as you reached your climax. You squealed as he went faster and deeper, his other hand rubbing like mad

"Cum for me," he said. That was all you needed as your body tightened and the hot flush came over you. Your body went limp onto the bed as Kylo took out his fingers from you. Your heart was going crazy as you focused on slowing your breathing. You had never finished like that before and your body was in shock from the pleasure.

"We aren't done yet" you heard him say. Your eyes widened as you felt him shove his member into your sensitive core. Without hesitation Kylo began thrusting into you, so quick you thought you would phase through the bed. He grabbed your ankles in his hands, raising them above you as he reached a better angle. You were so ruined by your climax that you couldn't speak. You clenched around him as he fucked you with such lust and desire you sure he was in his own version of euphoria. His grip on your ankles tightened as he neared his climax, his thrusts becoming faster. You heard him moan as he spilt himself inside of you, fucking you through it till he was done. He dropped your legs back down and cleaned himself up as you stayed laying on the bed. Your body was in shock from the waves of pleasure you were just exposed to.

Kylo left out the door into the washroom as you eventually got the strength to move. You sat up, putting your elbows on your knees and tangling your hands in your hair. Despite your situation, you kept finding yourself infatuated with this man no matter what he did to you. Your mind was screaming at you, punishing you for even succumbing to him, but your body was the opposite. Still, minutes later you were feeling the aftermath of the pleasure you were provided. But you knew that this was wrong. You stood up from the bed and reached for your clothes that were on the floor beside you. Before Kylo returned you had gotten changed back into something more decent than a bedsheet. He stood in the door, a dark towel wrapped around his waist, his dark hair wet and falling around his eyes. His body was immaculate, his chest was large and tight, not to mention his arms. You turned away before you could be hypnotised by him again

"I need to go back to my cell, Kylo," you said, putting your shoes on

"Why"

"Because of Hux's orders. I don't want to be in any more trouble than I'm already in"

"Hux is pitiful, his words mean one thing but his actions are an entirely different idea. I have told you, I have it handled"

"How can I trust you, you could easily be setting me up"

"Believe what you want"

"I need you to escort me to my cell Kylo. Otherwise, I'll be in even deeper shit than before" you asked

"That isn't my issue. You can stay here and be fine or leave and sort it out on your own"

You glared at him as he finished his sentence. He couldn't be serious. You were so out of place here, it felt wrong. But what choice did you have.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo had returned from his meeting with General Hux, and you weren't surprised when he was staunching through the doorway. You watched him as he took off his mask flinging it into the wall above his bed. His shoulders tight, body littered with rage as he ignited his lightsaber. You were frozen, in awe or fear you weren't sure. He attacked the wall closest to him, launching at it like it was prey. He swung it so vigorously making sparks fly around him, you heard him yell as he continued his temper tantrum. You imagined he was in visioning Hux's head as he destroyed what was left of the wall. 

"Kylo," you said, he turned so quickly you squealed his eyes burning with rage. You kept his gaze as his shoulders loosened, you watched as his chest rose and fell with release. He sheathed his sabre and turned his back to you, his fists raised to his head as he began hitting himself. So aggressively but so calm you sensed he had done this before you. You slowly stood up from the chair and walked towards him raising your arm to touch his shoulder. You were so intimidated by him that you were certain you were going to be his next target of his anger. He tensed under your touch and quickly moved his body away from you. He turned his head, hair falling around his eyes as his look sent sheer fear through your body. 

"Get away from me"

"No," you said reaching for him again. His hand slapped yours away as he turned and exited the room in an instant leaving you more confused than anything. His stomps echoing around his quarters.   
You were sure you had stood still for hours before you moved.

You searched the room unsure of how to react, Kylo's mask caught your eye and you wandered over to it. It wrested on the head of the bed, it was so large in size as you got closer. You reached out to it but something inside of you was screaming for you to stop, not to get any closer. But your stubbornness dominated it as you picked it up in your hands. You leaned it to the side as you examined it, it was covered in scrapes and scratches, a dint in the back you assumed from him throwing it at the wall. Your mind was still screaming at you as you faced it towards you, you brought it closer to your face hoping to get a better look. Your head spun as the mask began to blur in front of you, you squeezed your eyes shut hoping to stop the pounding in your mind. You flung your eyes open as bright lights appeared in your vision, you turned around and were faced with your parents. 

"We are going to miss you so much," your mother said, hugging you as she whispered your name. Tears were streaming down her face as you smiled at her tensing your jaw, attempting to stop your own tears from spilling. When you faced your dad you hugged him straight away. And he kissed you on the forehead squeezing you tighter. He always gave the best hugs. 

"You are going to do great things sweetie," he said, you couldn't help it his words made your tears spill as you stepped back

"I'll be back before you know it," you said smiling at them both

Your dad put his arm around you mum embracing her as they waved goodbye. You turned and walked towards your ship. The ground shook beneath you and the entire world went upside down as you were flung into bright lights again. This time you were on D'Qar, exiting your ship as you spotted Leia and a few other familiar faces walking towards you. Others running to tend to your ship, you looked miserable as you spoke to Leia explaining to her what happened to your parents, about how you wanted to make a difference in the galaxy by helping bring down the First Order. Leia embraced you as you began to cry, she placed her hand on the back of your head but this only made you cry more as you were reminded of the same feeling from your parents that Leia gave you. 

In an instant the colours around you turned dark, a red mist seeping around you. You stumbled forward until you bumped into a stormtrooper, there were so many of them running around, alarms ringing in your ears. You looked around confused and spotted Kylo stumbling through the door to the hanger, you sprinted over to him but as you neared him you noticed a great red gash across his face. You gasped as you got closer, his eyes were burning with fear as he fell to the ground in front of you. You screamed and called out, begging someone to help. But no one was listening, something pushed you down onto the floor and you landed on your knees. You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the cool floor on your hands, someone was speaking to you but it was so muffled it all sounded like noise. You turned to face them and you were met with Kylo's eyes, you realised you were back in his room.

You collapsed on the floor in front of him as you began to sob. The images from before circling your mind, how was that even possible, that had never happened before you thought. Kylo stood above you his face stern and void of expression as he glanced down at you. You knew he thought you were weak but right now you were too scared to care. You swore to yourself you would never touch his mask again, never ever. As you opened you began to calm down you looked up at him, the images of his face slashed apart and he collapsed on the floor in front of you flashing through your mind. You pressed your palms into your eyes trying to unsee it. 

"What was that?" you asked him

"I'm not sure"

"I am never touching that thing again!" you said turning to his mask on the floor beside you. You shook your head as you wiped the tears from your face and stood up off the ground. You stumbled as you rose until you felt a hand grabbing your arm pulling you up. The touch so warm on your skin and so unexpected your breath hitched as you steadied on your feet. Kylo was watching you while he withdrew his arm, this small kindness sending bubbly feelings into your stomach. 

"What happened with Hux?" you asked trying to change to subject

"Nothing, it was nothing," he said as he furrowed his brow

"Didn't look like nothing" 

"If you are going to question things that aren't your business you can leave" 

Your stomach dropped as you realised you had pushed too far. "Look, I'm sorry but if it had anything to do with me don't you think I should know"

You heard him huff, "Hux has requested you be returned to your cell. He disagrees with my methods although somethings he was more lenient to"

"Oh, like what?" you said quietly 

"I'm leaving, I have asked Hux that you stay here while I'm gone. He has agreed but only if you keep to my quarters. There will be two guards posted at the entrance so don't try and escape." 

"I guess that's better than being in the cell" 

Kylo picked up his mask from the floor and raised his shoulders as he spoke, "This is nothing more than a cell for you anyway. I'm sure you will feel right at home," he placed his mask on as he walked out the door.

Something about his words hurt you. The care he showed before completely thrown away now. You had come to the conclusion that they were rare encounters. Though you neither disliked or liked them you thought to yourself. But you knew deep down there was something about him that drew you in. No matter how horrible he had been you kept letting little bits of him into your emotional shield, and with every kind action, it threatened to break entirely.


	11. Chapter 11

You were focused on the wall in front of you. It's curves and colours, the way the design flowed throughout its entire being. You hadn't moved from the chair in Kylo's room in hours. You kept replaying the scenarios from before throughout your mind. Focusing on the faces of your parents and Leia whom you missed dearly. You weren't sure what it all meant and you were struggling to see the bigger picture. Being taken prisoner for so long had drained you mentally and emotionally more than you realised. You wondered what the galaxy had planned for your future, from where you were sitting you struggled to see anything but positive outcomes. You had so much you were looking forward to once the Resistance had taken down the First Order. There was still so much of the Galaxy you wanted to see, from the lakes of Naboo to the icy regions of Lothal your list was endless. You had later planned to settle down, find someone to spend the last of your days with and who knows maybe you'd move to one of the many planets you wished to visit.

You sighed as you pushed yourself up from the chair and walked out the door of the bedroom. You were stuck here for god knows how long you may as well get acquainted with what Kylo's quarters had to offer. It was so minuscule in size and décor, a plain black and grey colour scheme and very few belongings scattered about. He was so dark and secretive you weren't surprised his quarters looked so isolated and it definitely made you feel it. Perhaps that what Kylo wished to feel as well and no wonder he is so intense and unpredictable, you couldn't imagine calling this your "home" though you didn't think Kylo either. Although your room in the Resistance's base of D'Qar had very few things it wasn't as cold and unwelcoming as this. Your skin cooled as you ran your hand along the wall as you wandered around until you heard the faint sound of the coms from outside your door.

"All personal are ordered to gather in the assembly area for an announcement from General Hux immediately," a harsh female voice said through the coms.

"Should we lock the door?" one of the troopers outside your door said

"Nah, where would she go anyway?" the other suggested.

"Okay, but if anything happens I'm blaming you,"

Almost instantly you heard the footsteps from outside your door get fainter as the troopers left their post. 'Maybe this is the moment' you thought to yourself. Walking slowly towards the door you stopped and waited a few minutes to make sure it was safe before you checked you were alone. When you were sure it was clear you pressed the button on the side of the door and it flew open, a white empty hallway welcoming you. It was almost blinding after the blacks and greys your eyes had been adjusted to. You sprinted through the halls as you tried to remember which way you had come from only days before, you stopped as you reached the elevators and you pressed the button waiting for it to arrive.

"Hurry up," you said anxiously as you chewed your lip. This time you were going to more precautious and if everyone was gathered somewhere together maybe this time you would finally getaway. The bell rang as the doors opened, stepping in you let the breath you were holding in out. Any button was good, you didn't care as long as you ended up out of this place. The echoing from your feet bounced around your ears as you ran through the corridors of Starkiller base in search of an exit or a ship, really anything would do.

-

The cool wind flew throughout the hundreds of stormtroopers gathered on the top of Starkiller base. They all stood so perfectly still as their commander stood on the podium above them admiring his hard work. The cold chill evident on his pale skin. The giant red symbol of the First Order contrasting his dark clothing as he began to speak.

"Today is the end of the republic," his voice echoing around the base. Anger protruding in his eyes as his passion for power grew throughout his speech

"This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order!" his words angrier than ever as he began to shake from his rage

The complete silence of everything around Hux only made his words more powerful as his speech neared its end, making every trooper standing before him raise their left arm to show their allegiance. The perfect echo of their boots rang around the base.

"FIRE!" Hux yelled as the troopers turned in sync to face the weapon they had built. The weapon squealed as it powered up, sending a red ray of sheer power through the sky and out into the atmosphere. It's reach so far that each trooper knew it was a sign of power from the First Order, that their reach was inevitable no matter where you were in the galaxy. The blast shook the entire planet, sending a strong gust throughout itself, its power unmatched by anything the galaxy had ever seen before.

-

The base shook as you stumbled through the hallway, a large mechanical noise echoing through the halls. You ignored it, running till you found your destination. But something made you stop in place, something horrible and terrifying. You leaned yourself against the wall as you tried to balance yourself. Your head was pounding as the screams clawed at your mind, thousands of voices were yelling out in pain and fear. You collapsed to the ground unable to control it, grabbing your head in your hands you tried to make it stop. So many lives lost and all at once, how could something like this happen? Deep down you knew the answer already, and you had never felt more guilty. Because of you thousands of lives had been lost, because of you, the Resistance had lost the upper hand. What angered you the most was that you let Kylo distract you and you knew that this was his plan all along. Seduce you, and you would pose no threat to him or the First Order.

At this point, if someone found you here you wouldn't care. You couldn't bring yourself to after everything that you had done. A part of you wished they had just killed you when they had the chance when Kylo had the chance. But instead, you were forced to live with your mistake. You knew deep down that the First Order was to blame but you couldn't blame someone else for your actions. If you had of collected the data and escaped on your ship then thousands wouldn't have died.

White and black boots were in your vision, mumbling of voices in your ears and shock in your mind. "How did she get out?" you struggled to hear someone say

"Crap, we better get her back to her cell before someone notices she's gone,"

Your body was limp as two people carried you along the floor. Your eyes opening and shutting as you saw the ground in front of you. It felt like an eternity before they stopped, a familiar buzzing in your ears as you were thrown inside like a sag of potatoes. You were on your back, pain shooting through you from the hard impact of your body to the ground. But you didn't care, right now you wished the universe would pick you up whisk you far away from here, from everything.

You felt paralysed, physically and emotionally. You were so frustrated with everything, with everyone but especially yourself. You didn't want to move nor speak ever again, maybe that would ease your pain.


	12. Chapter 12

It felt like a millennia before you sat up from the ground. Your cheeks were still moist with your tears as you mourned in the silence of the cell. You wiped your face and stood up off the ground, your head spinning as the blood rushed through you. You stumbled and leaned on the wall catching yourself before you fell again.

You glared up at the door as you heard the stomping of boots coming towards you. Kylo came into your view and you had never felt more repulsed by someone before.

"Fuck off," you said, turning your back to him

"That's no way to speak to me"

"You think I could care less Kylo?"

"It had to be done, the First Order is more powerful than ever," he said, entering the cell towards you

You laughed. "And you what, think their lives were just disposable. That you get to choose when someone's life is worth living or dying?"

"Yes"

"You are barely human than"

"If that is how you feel"

"How I feel? You and your band of fascists just murdered thousands of innocent lives for your domination of the galaxy. Tell me one part of that that is human,"

"They played their part in the rebellion against us. We are bringing peace to the galaxy"

"Peace." you shook your head, "Peace is something that cannot be forced upon people, that completely defeats the purpose of peace. What has made you think like this Kylo? Surely as a boy, you weren't always so narcissistic,"

"I do not need to explain myself to you"

"Who were you before you were this? I can see that all you are is a scared boy behind a mask!" you shouted, turning back towards him

"Watch yourself, girl," his leathered glove pointing towards you

"Or what?" you pushed, you felt so numb you couldn't care less what he did. Maybe it would help you feel something. He watched you like prey as he strode closer to you slowly, never taking his eyes off of you. Your jaw tensed and fingers flexed as your sides never moving an inch, doing your best to intimidate him.

"I don't know whether you are brave or foolish," something about the way he said it made your body warm. And not in a way you wanted, but your body longed for comfort even if it was the fucked up type. And like countless times you were going to let him use you so you could use him.

"Why don't you find out?"

"Oh?" his hands were at your waist, skimming them up and down your sides sending buzzing throughout your body. You quietly moaned, throwing your head back as his fingers grazed over your breasts making your nipples hard under your shirt. "Ride me,"

"What? What if someone sees?" you said glancing around him and at the entrance.

"No one's coming, now do what I said," he said grabbing your chin in his hand facing you back towards him. You nodded, the arousal taking over you and you began to take off your pants. Kylo watched you waiting to see what you had to offer while you took them off completely leaving you in only your panties. He looked you up and down and sat on your bed palming himself through his pants as he gestured for you to take them off. You blushed feeling embarrassed, after all, he had been the one forcing himself into you and you had never undressed in front of someone before. You closed your eyes as you grabbed the rim of your panties and pulled them down your thighs stepping out of them. When you opened your eyes back up Kylo had taken his pants down his thighs showing only a few inches of skin. Though you had seen him in a towel seeing him like this in such an intimate environment made you feel more aroused than ever.

"Sit on me," he didn't have to say it twice, you practically ran to him placing your knees either side of him as you lowered yourself onto him. He pulled his member away before you could touch it, teasing your entrance. "You have been a naughty girl, you are going to make up for it" his words making your core drip. You moaned as you slid down onto his cock filling you up entirely it was surprising with its size that he even fit. Kylo groaned and grabbed your hips gesturing for you to move, you listened guiding your ass up and down as you rode him, clenching each time his tip rubbed the sensitive part inside you.

"You feel so good" he whispered

This man made you crazy he was so incredibly hot and he knew the power he had over you. Kylo started bucking his hips up towards you as you began to tire. He grabbed your arms as he lifted you up and flipped you onto your back your legs in the air as he delved deeper into your core making you scream out. His hand immediately flew to your mouth covering it as he kept hitting the same spot, you were a mess under him, his every thrust making you closer to your release. His hands grabbed your ankles as he pulled your legs up, holding your ankles above his shoulders getting a better angle inside of you. He was so ferocious in the way he fucked you it was as if every time he did that you were his next victim and the fear of him only became thrill.

As he became more aggressive you knew he was nearing his peak and his grip on your heals on tightened as he fucked your brains out. His dick twitched inside of you as he came, his thrusts slowing and his climax finishing. All that was heard between you was your breaths so quick and heavy you were sure someone would have heard from the other side of the base As you peered past his shoulders you spotted the camera on the roof.

"Shit, Kylo the camera!" you said pushing him off of you. Kylo turned looking at it and then back at you.

"I hope Hux enjoys it," he said smirking at you

"I don't!" Kylo's playfulness had warn off as you said it he was standing back up and fixing his pants while you grabbed your panties and pants off the ground doing the same. He brushed himself off and adjusted his cloak, turning to you

"There's something I need to attend to. If you need, the troopers have been instructed you can be escorted to my quarters when needed,"

"Oh"

"This is as good as it's going to be for you here," he said turning around and walking out of the cell leaving you alone to your thoughts once again. You hated being alone, especially in this place you felt like you were always on edge and the visions you had seen on made it worse.


	13. Chapter 13

After a few days of thought you had decided to go back to Kylo's quarters, you weren't sure exactly what your motive was but it seemed like the best idea at the time. You found yourself beginning to get nervous as you neared the door to his quarters, sweat appearing on your brow and your heart beginning to quicken in pace. The trooper escorting you never made a noise as you neared Kylo's door.

"Do you like it here?" you said jokingly

"Did I ask you to speak prisoner?" she replied as her grip on your arm tightened

"No, but I thought I may as well make conversation seeing as its only us here," you said turning to face her.

"Quiet!" she said, her grip was so tight you were sure he gloved hand would have left a mark. You tightened your jaw as you reached the entrance to his quarters. In an instant, the door flew open as Kylo appeared in your view. He knew you were coming and you were sure he had heard your nervous thoughts as you neared. The trooper pushed you inside and she walked off, probably to go be grumpy somewhere else you thought.

"Do you guys train all your men and women to be so uptight? It's like everyone in the First Order has a stick up their ass or something" you said laughing. Kylo's unimpressed reaction made your face drop as he led you through the hallway to his room. He stopped only metres away before he turned and faced you, his eyes examining your body a fire starting in your stomach from the lust in his eyes.

"I want you to stay here permanently," he said as his eyes stopped on your lips. His words had you taken back, this was not exactly what you were expecting from a man of his character.

"And if I don't want to?" you questioned, though you were only putting on a brave front you knew you wanted to stay here with him despite everything that had happened.

"Where are you from?" he asked. His question threw you off guard, he was certainly full of surprises today.

"I assumed you didn't care. But my family was from Kijimi."

"What's your name?"

His tone was strange, he had never spoken so calmly to you before and with all this personal question mixed into it, you weren't sure how you were supposed to feel. But like he had said days before, it wasn't going to get any better than this. You told him your name and he whispered it out loud, his eyes looking straight into your soul as it rolled off his tongue so smooth you were sure you had melted.

"What about you?" you pressed

He stepped closer to you ignoring your question as his body was inches from yours. The heat protruding from him making something flutter in your stomach. His gaze on you was enough to make you rip off your clothes and let him take you right there and then.

"Is that right?" he said, cocking his head at you a slight smirk on his face. He ran his hands down your back as his lips fell to your neck leaving light kisses down your collarbone.

"St-stop going into my head," his touch making the warmth between your legs start.

"Take off your pants and lay on the bed" his touch was gone as he stepped back and watched you as you quickly undid your pants, slipping off them and your panties. You laid back on the bed unsure as do what he was going to do next, you closed your eyes in anticipation as you heard him moving in front of you. You yelped when you felt him touch your core, but this wasn't a familiar feeling, it was wetter and it felt incredible. You opened your eyes to see his face between your legs and his lustful eyes connecting with yours. Your stomach flipped as you closed your eyes, pleasure filling your body. His tongue licked a line along your folds and he hummed as you moaned sending vibrations through your clit and into your body. This only made you moan more and he delved his tongue inside of you, exploring you with his mouth. You gripped the sheets as he began sucking on your clit so slowly you thought you were going to explode.

His mouth moved back to your entrance his tongue getting quicker and you gripped his hair in your hand tugging on it in response. He moaned again and you felt yourself nearing your climax. You knew he had read your mind because he was sucking and licking your core faster now. He had you right there and you tangled your fingers in his hair as you reached the brink of your orgasm. You felt the warm flush of pleasure, your legs tightened around his head as you came on his tongue.

"Good girl" you heard him say but your head was spinning and you let go of his hair, your hand falling limp as your side. He was standing above you his eyes hovering over your naked torso you saw him wipe his mouth on his sleeve and he began to take off his boots. You sat up and leaned on your arms to steady yourself and then hopped up off of the bed.

"Can I use the washroom?" you asked. Kylo nodded and you walked out the hallway and entered the washroom. You opened the glass door of the shower and turned it on, while the water warmed you took off your shirt and bra looking into the mirror. You ran your hands through your hair as you looked at yourself in the mirror, "Holy shit we are doing this," you said to yourself.

"Doing what?" Kylo had almost made you jump out of your skin as he walked into the door.

"Shit!" you yelled, "you scared the hell out of me"

Your eyes widened as you looked at him, he was completely naked in front of you. No towel, no nothing and he was beautiful. His skin looked so soft and his muscles were immaculate as you surveyed his being. He raised a brow at you and stepped into the shower, the mist filling the room and you stepped in behind him. His arm slipped behind you sliding the door closed and he lightly touched your lower back as he returned his hand. You leant under the water and closed your eyes as it wet your face and hair, there was always something comforting about the way the water felt when you did that. You reached up and pushed your hair back as you opened your eyes, the water dripping from your eyelashes when you locked eyes with Kylo. He looked calm, calmer than you had ever seen him and you stepped out of the water letting him take your place. 

"What happened to your arm?" he asked as he grabbed it and examined it

"Oh it's not a big deal,"

"I asked what happened," he pressed

You gulped knowing he wouldn't stop till he got an answer and he would get it one way or another. "The trooper from before, I was being cheeky nothing to it," you said.

He frowned as his thumb ran over the red marks, "I don't want anyone to touch you,"

"It's not a big deal Kylo, I'm a prisoner here I could be enduring so much worse,"

"That's not good enough," he sounded frustrated, and he pulled his arm away. You placed your hand on his shoulder and he shuddered as your touch but to your surprise, he didn't move. You gave him a sincere smile and he stepped under the stream of the shower. Kylo washed himself and hopped out of the shower, the entire time as spent in complete silence but you didn't mind. When you were done you dried yourself off and returned to his room dressed in just your shirt and panties from before.

Kylo was laying on his back, arms resting above his head as you entered. You laid down next time and tried to get comfortable but something about seeing him so vulnerable made you excited and anxious all at once.

"Go to sleep," he said your name and you grinned as you turned on your side to face him. His arms were back behind his head while he starred in front of him. You wondered what he was always thinking about but you were too scared to ask or even too scared to know the answer. You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep but your mind was racing with so many questions. You flicked through so many scenarios until you began to feel the weight on your eyes. And with your best efforts, you dozed off to sleep reminiscing on what bizarre moment you had just experienced.


	14. Chapter 14

You awoke alone in Kylo Ren's bed, his absence making you feel more than alone than usual. Your body was still buzzing with last nights affairs and you couldn't get the images of his face between your legs out of your mind. He was incredible and terrifying and it made it all so much more exhilarating. You stood up out of bed and wandered over to the chair spotting a set of clothes rested on it. You grabbed them and held them out in front of you, they were far too small for Kylo so you could only assume they were for you. You undressed and tried them on, although they weren't a perfect fit it was nice to be changed into something new and the fact Kylo left them for you sent a flutter in your stomach.

You heard the door to Kylo's quarters open and shut and the familiar stomping of boots echoing through the halls. You anticipated his entrance into his bedroom but something else appeared, two troopers stood there gesturing for you to go to them.

"Prisoner, General Hux has requested you be brought to him immediately," one of them said

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice,"

"Correct, now come with us," the other trooper replied. You obliged, though you would rather be ripped apart by Rathtar's than see General Hux ever again especially after he had made it clear you were to stay away from Kylo Ren. You gulped as the troopers closely escorted you through the base and back to the room you had first met with Hux. It was still the same cold place filled with empty faces and something inside you screamed out in the pain you knew they were feeling, though they would never show it. Their training made sure of that. When the doors to Hux's meeting room opened you were shocked to find Kylo and Hux both watching you as you walked in. What was Kylo doing here?

You immediately felt vulnerable as the two troopers pushed you down into the chair across from Hux. His smug expression making you want to jump across the table and strangle him till he went purple. Kylo's mask turned to you as you thought it and you knew he had heard your thoughts. You smirked as you locked eyes with Hux and the mischief in his eyes only stood out more.

"I'm sure you both know why you are here, my troops have found footage of very inappropriate interactions between you both. Though I'm not surprised that you would stoop to such low standards," Hux said grinning at Kylo. In the corner of your eye, you saw Kylo flex his fists as Hux continued. "I am sure Supreme Leader Snoke will be quite disappointed in his apprentice, don't you?"

Kylo stayed silent the only noise from him was the squeaking of his gloves and him shifting in his seat as he grew angrier by the second.

"I will have no choice but to inform the Supreme leader of your current behaviours,"

"How capable are your resources, General Hux?" Kylo snapped

"I won't have you question my methods Ren, don't you forget that Snoke has you tightly monitored everywhere you go"

"You are repulsive," you spat, but Hux didn't even bother you a glance as his focus stayed on Kylo a faint smirk on Hux's lips as he spoke.

"Your ignorance has certainly rubbed off on her Ren,"

You glanced at Kylo waiting for him to reply, he looked so uncomfortable in Hux's presence and you wondered whether it was fear or hatred that fuelled this. His silence made you nervous and Hux was enjoying it all too much. Hux's grin infuriated you and you were considering risking it all and killing him right there and then, maybe you would give Snoke the message that the Resistance wasn't as naïve or weak as they thought.

Hux huffed, "I never saw the value in keeping you alive, perhaps we can be rid of your filth," he said looking you up and down. Hux's efforts at antagonising Kylo was working but not in the way he had hoped. You watched as Kylo rose from his seat, his chest and shoulders tight with rage. "Snoke will be pleased when we terminate her, I'm sure"

You froze in your seat, your heart beating so quickly you were sure it would break out of your chest. You couldn't believe he was saying this and that Kylo was allowing it. You waited to see if he would react but he never did instead Kylo stood straight and tight never taking his gaze off of Hux, you imagined the rage burning behind his mask.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" you asked, trying to humour your way out of this sticky situation. You tensed your jaw as anger overcame you, you couldn't believe that Kylo was just standing there, that he was letting this happen.

"I want to hear you say it, Ren," Hux said peering up from under his light brows at Kylo. Kylo's chest rose and fell taking a second to comprehend what was happening. Surely Kylo won't let this happen, you thought to yourself.

"Don't ridicule me, Hux," Kylo said, pointing his gloved finger at the weaselly man in front of him. "I feel nothing for this rebel, terminate her if you must but know it will have no effect on me,"

Your heart fell as his words rolled so harshly off of his tongue. You felt the tears well in your eyes, he had just sent a thousand daggers into your soul, piercing what hope for him you had left. It was there and then you realised that his plan had worked, he had used you for his own little game and now that he had had his fun you were to be thrown away like trash. Terminated and never seen again, how could he after everything you had shared with him. Things you rarely discussed with anyone. And the bastard didn't even bother you with a glance as he marched out of the room.

"Well, we will schedule your termination soon enough, for the meantime," Hux gestured to the troopers, "she will be returned to her cell," he said, as the troopers took you out the door. You had never felt such hatred for a man more than you did for Hux, not only was he arrogant but he had continued to use his power to dominate anything that stood in his way.

When you returned to your cell you felt filthy and disgusted. You wanted to rip the clothes that Kylo had left for you off of your body and burn them into oblivion. You wanted to scream at him, at his beautiful face and tell him how much he had hurt you. But you knew he didn't care this was all a game and he had won. You had put in so much time and effort just for it to be ruined by your death. You sat on the side of the bed, putting your head in your hands. Your tears spilt out onto your hands, dripping on the floor in front of you. You sobbed until you couldn't anymore. This was not how you envisioned your future, had the galaxy lied to you, you imagined so much more for yourself but perhaps this was your karma. Karma for what happened to all those voices that had perished in your mind.

-

Your ears pounded as loud sounds echoed around you but you didn't care to see what it was. "Prisoner, stand up and face the wall," someone asked.

You glared up spotting a trooper standing at the entrance of the cell. You felt so numb as you raised yourself off of the bed and faced the wall. They cuffed you and pushed you out of the cell. You watched the miles of white race in front of you while the trooper took you, your head focused at the ground. You didn't know where you were being taken or what was to happen to you, you weren't even sure if you were being terminated right there and then but you couldn't care either way. You heard dozens of footsteps rushing past you and then the ringing of sirens in your ears as the trooper escorting you stopped.

"What's happening?" she asked

"The base is under attack,"


	15. Chapter 15

The floor shook under your feet as the trooper stood still figuring out what to do with you. You looked around spotting dozens upon dozens of First Order groups running around frantically. Shouting and the loud echoes of the damage being done to the base bellowing around you.

"It's the Resistance, they've penetrated the thermal oscillator and we've been instructed to escape," one of the many troopers said to the one escorting you.

"What do I do with the prisoner?" they asked

"Leave them, they are the least of our worries," as they said this the trooper behind you starred at you for a second before they ran off towards the exit.

"Hey, don't just leave me!" you yelled but they didn't care you ran after them hoping to find your own way off of this horrible planet. Your heart flipped while you ran as you thought about the Resistance. How had they managed to infiltrate the planet without your plans? General Organa and the Resistance were truly incredible, they always managed to find a way. You hoped that maybe, just maybe they would find you and take you back home. You ran through a doorway out into a large open space. The hangar. There were so many people running around in a frantic trance, grabbing supplies and preparing ships that it looked mesmerising in a way. Your heart thumped in your chest while you surveyed the area trying to find something to aid your escape from the bases demise. But you wouldn't be able to do much with the restraints still on, the least the trooper could do was take them off.

"Damn," you groaned wiggling your arms as you tried to free yourself. It was no use. Your eyes fell on a small ship on the other side of the hanger and in an instant you sprinted over to it, hoping that no one else had the same idea. You almost felt free, considering your current circumstances but it had been far too long since you had been able to run and it felt so exhilarating as your hair flew around you. As you got closer you noticed the large windows of the base and the vast white landscape that surrounded it. Only weeks before had you been fighting for your life out in the forest, succumbing to Kylo in the cool snow and been taken prisoner all over again. Dread overcame you as you thought of Kylo, how he had just let Hux do what he wanted, just let you be terminated and never seen again.

You were metres away when you spotted the doors to the outside opening and a dark figure stumbling through them. At first, you didn't comprehend anything because you didn't care about the First Order but when you grew closer you realised you recognised who it was. You considered leaving him to die after the fate he had instilled for you but someone bumped into you sending you forward, you composed your balance and something in your mind switched. After everything, you still cared for him and something drew you to go help him. You sprinted towards him and as you grew closer you noticed a great red gash across his face, from his shoulder up to his eye there was a cruel red liquid pouring out of him.

You gasped as he noticed you, the fear burning in his eyes as he fell to the ground in front of you. You screamed out and called for help, begging for someone, anyone to help. But no one was listening they were all too worried about saving themselves to pay attention to what was going on right in front of them. Something pushed you on the floor next to Kylo and you landed on your knees, you squeezed your eyes shut as you felt the cool floor on your hands. Someone was speaking to you but it was so muffled it all sounded like noise, you turned to face them and you were met with grey eyes, an older woman. Her mouth was moving but you couldn't pin together what she was saying you were too shocked for your mind to work. A sharp sting across your face snapped you back into reality as she slapped you to your senses.

"We need to get him onto this ship now!" she yelled, you looked her up and down noticing her First Order captains uniform. "I said now!"

You shook your head looking back down at Kylo, he was a mess blood pooling around him. Two others were there attempting to lift him up and onto the ship. You struggled to assist the troopers because of your restraints but you did the best you could as Kylo was transported and placed on the ground of the cockpit of the ship.

"Does anyone know how to fly this thing?" the captain asked. You debated whether or not you should put your hand up, you assumed you were more experienced with flying than half of these people but you knew if you didn't Kylo would be at a greater risk.

"I-I can," you said quietly

"What? Speak up we don't have time!"

"I can fly it,"

"A prisoner?" she cocked her head at you analysing you for a moment. "Look we don't have time for this, hurry up and get us out of here rebel."

"Undo my restraints otherwise I can't do anything," you said

"Very well, try anything and we will shoot immediately," she growled, you nodded and the troopers approached you, removing your cuffs. You sprinted to the front of the cockpit, jumping into the seat and flicking on the numerous amount of buttons before the ship groaned to life. Grabbing the handles you pushed them up and the ship lifted off the ground, you heard the troopers behind you fall while you tried to balance the ship.

"You sure you know how to fly one of these?" a trooper yelled

"Hurry up and go!" the captain snapped and in an instant, you lunged the ship forward rocketing out of the hangar as the explosions started around you. You flew so quickly into space that you fumbled and struggled to control it, but after a few seconds, you got the hang of it. Damned First Order can't make things easy for me, you thought. Kylo groaned behind you and your head flung around to see if he was okay, the troopers were tending to him with the medical kit from the ship.

"Where am I taking you?" you asked. The captain walked over to you and punched in the coordinates as you turned back to face the front of the ship.

"Done, now go before we explode with the base!"

The ship roared into lightspeed, the familiar whirlpool of colour indicating it was successful as the base exploded behind you. Your hands were shaking as the images of Kylo flicked through your mind, the gash across his face making you feel ill. Worry overcoming you, what if he doesn't make it? Your thoughts stopped while the captain beside you began to speak

"We require immediate assistance as we land. We have a severely injured person onboard and require immediate medical attention," she said, repeating it. Your entire body was shaking as she spoke into the coms, you were sure you were about to blackout if you didn't calm down. Minutes past and you tried to calm yourself, stabilizing your breathing. You couldn't look at Kylo because each time you did you drew closer to losing it. The ship slowed and your eyes fell onto a massive silver ship, it was nothing like you had ever seen but you assumed it was where you had to go. Something in your mind tempted you to just fly away somewhere else, somewhere safe and somewhere free of the First Order but you knew that the troops would shoot you as soon as they suspected anything. You steered the ship into an opening on the closest side of your destination into what seemed to be a large hanger. You gripped the handles tighter as you steadied the ship trying your best to land steadily so that Kylo wasn't at more of a risk. As soon as it landed the captain beside you pressed a button and a squeal from the door erupted, you heard yelling and thumping of boots. So many ran onto the ship and straight to Kylo's aid, placing him on a medic bed so gently and exiting the ship in seconds. You raced from your seat to follow them but something told you it was best for you to stay.

"Is he going to be okay?" you asked, your voice so shaky with worry

"That's none of your concern, prisoner," the captain replied. Your eyes fell to the ground as the troopers beside her approached you holding the cuffs in their hands. And once again your freedom was taken from you in an instant.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been days since the destruction of Starkiller Base and you had learnt as much as you could about your new "home". It was called 'Supremacy', it served as a flagship of Supreme Leader Snoke and the mobile headquarters of the First Order. Its artillery and size were unmatched. There was something cold and spine chilling about this ship, you weren't sure whether it was the ship itself or its inhabitants. As far as you knew Snoke was aboard, you rolled your eyes as you thought about him. A man with such power that never showed his face, but the entire galaxy feared him and his fascist army. Despite your circumstances and what had previously happened, you yearned for Kylo's presence, for those little moments of care he showed. You hadn't heard anything about him or his condition, you weren't even sure he had survived. But there was something inside you that you were sure would have alerted you otherwise. You didn't bother to ask about him either because you knew the answer would be all the same, "quiet trash," it seemed to be the usual vocabulary of the First Order troops.

Your current cell was much smaller than your previous ones, something about it made it feel much more isolated. You had spent the last few days reminiscing on everything that had happened since your first contact with the First Order. Since your first contact with Kylo, and what a roller-coaster ride it had been, the highs and lows. You still had hope. But you guess that was the Resistance rubbing off on you, where would you be without them. You sat with your legs crossed on the cool floor of the cell. You rarely did it, but at times it helped you greatly to calm and think straight, something you had learnt from Leia. You took in a deep breath and shut your eyes as you envisioned somewhere far away, a planet like Naboo where the lakes were gorgeous and the landscape just as impeccable. Where you could be free and run through the fields with the wind flowing through your hair, the smell of the sweet grass in your nose, your senses would be in awe.

"Why Naboo?" you heard a familiar voice ask. Your head snapped up to make sure you weren't imagining things, and there he was in all his glory standing at the entrance to the cell. His mask as emotionless as ever as it watched you.

"You are alive," you replied as you raised yourself from the floor

"So it seems,"

"Not going to thank me? You know I could have just left you like you left me," a bluntness to your voice

"You could, but you didn't," he entered nearing closer to you, but you stood your ground

"What happened to you in the forest?"

"That's no concern of yours,"

"Yes, it is, Kylo,"

"No it isn't, you are a prisoner and I am the apprentice of the Supreme leader nothing more, nothing less,"

"But you almost died, how am I not suppose to be worried about that!" He stepped closer now, shortening the distance between you both, your cheeks flushed as your thoughts wandered off. All you wanted to do right now was for him to embrace you, to be in his arms. 

"You left me," you said trying to look into his mask. But he stayed silent watching you while your body filled with rage in front of him.

"Fucking say something, Kylo!" you said stomping your foot on the ground. What sounded like laughter came from his mask.

"Still that spite in you,"

Your body began to shake as your jaw locked, you took a step closer, his chest only inches away from your face. The warmth protruding from him distracting you for a split second, and without a thought you wrapped your arms around his torso, placing your ear on his chest. His heart was racing against your ear, thumping against his chest, you waited for him to push you away but he was frozen in place. You hated yourself for how much you needed him, how much you begged for his presence let alone his touch. He was so warm and you instantly felt comfort in embracing him, his chest rose and fell slowly and your heart fluttered. You felt the warm wet feeling of your tears on your face as you began to sob into his shirt, you squeezed him spilling your tears.

"Stop," he said. But you couldn't, it was like everything built up after all this time was being let free every emotion that you had felt, everything you had seen. You only sobbed harder, clutching at his shirt little whimpers coming from your mouth. You felt him pull away as he stepped back from you he was watching you so closely under his mask you felt vulnerable.

"Kylo, please, take off your mask," you begged, wiping your tears on your sleeves

"Why should I?" he asked

"Because I want to see you,"

"You are seeing me,"

"No, the real you," you sniffled, you saw his chest rise and fall and then his hands raised to his mask, the familiar click and squeal of its locks loosening and he lowered his head taking off the mask and looking back at you.

Your hands flew to your mouth in horror, an unforgiving gash was across the right side of his face, reaching from his collarbone to upon his eyebrow, even though it was healing with a bacta plaster it wasn't something you were expecting. His eyes were bruised and he looked scarred, not just on the outside but on the inside too, the fire that ignited his every being looking dimmer by the second. He stayed silent watching you, analysing your reaction.

"Are you okay? What happened t-" but before you could finish he raced towards you dropping his mask as he grabs your face in his hands and presses his lips aggressively against yours. His kiss was so desperate to have you, you were shocked, stuck in place by the sudden affection pulsing through you. You kissed him back with the same desperation you opened your mouth and felt Kylo do the same, shoving his tongue into your mouth and your tongues intertwined battling for domination. You moaned into his mouth and he kissed you harder, his hands still on your face and then skimming down your back and landing on your waist. You closed your eyes memorising every crevice, every curve of his lips, memorising this moment. Until he pulled away, his sad eyes waiting for your reaction, you only starred back stunned by his affectionate action. 

"Please tell me what happened in the forest Kylo, I want to understand, I want to help,"

"No one can help me," he stated and you shook your head reaching for him, but he pulled away.

"Let me,"

"No," he said, but his eyes stayed on the floor

"Please," you begged but he wouldn't budge from his stubbornness state.

"There are things that you wouldn't understand in play," he said looking back at you now 

"Then help me understand. Its the least you can do after you left me to die, Kylo" 

But he stayed silent, surveying you and he looked you up and down before he swallowed and took a step back. "I don't owe you anything," he picks his mask back up, placing on his head again. "You won't be terminated,"

"Well that's better than nothing, will you be back to see me?" you questioned, hoping he would be 

"I'm not sure," he said turning away and walked to the exit before he stopped, turning his head to the side, "Behave," and his familiar stomping became fainter by the second as he left. You shook your heard and covered your mouth with your hands, screaming into them trying to get all the frustration out and you had never felt more human.


	17. Chapter 17

You found Supremacies security was much harsher than that of Starkiller base, probably because they couldn't take any risks considering who it housed. But if you got a chance you would kill Snoke immediately, his downfall would seek to the downfall of so much more, a domino effect in a way. You hadn't seen Kylo in what felt like years and you wondered if he would keep his word, despite the fact all he said was "I'm not sure," you still had hope. You sensed something greater building within him, or maybe it was just your passion for him you weren't entirely certain. 

The cell you were in served no purpose other than making you feel isolated but each time Kylo showed up, no matter which First Order location you were on, you felt comforted and in a way felt more powerful. And if not on a perfect queue that glorious dark prince appeared before you, his usual threatening persona still prominent but you sensed something weaker about him.

"Come with me," he said, his mechanical voice echoing around your cell

"Hello to you too," you replied, rolling your eyes at him. You walked over to him and the forcefield door dissolved from in front of you

"I thought I told you to behave," he said turning away, gesturing for you to follow and with haste you did 

"I did, not much I can do from within my large, homey cell," you said, sarcasm dripping from your voice. Large, something Kylo definitely was you thought to yourself.

"How many times must I remind you to watch your thoughts?" his head turning to the side as he said it. Your cheeks flushed as you remembered, you would like at least one moment of secrecy to yourself

"So would I," he mumbled.

You trailed behind him through the halls of the ship, you could only imagine how easy it would be to get lost here. So you kept your eyes trained on Kylo making sure you didn't lose him, and within minutes you had both arrived at a door. It flew open and Kylo strode in first like he was investigating the perimeter or something. You peered in after him and put a foot in the door following him into a dark room. What you assumed to be his quarters were different than the one on Starkiller base, this one was more open and had a dark grey colour scheme. You spotted a table and chairs, a desk and his bed, though it wasn't much it was still better than before. 

Kylo was at the other side of the room, you watched as he removed his mask and his dark hair fell around his face. You were sure your jaw almost dropped as you admired him, you had seen his face plenty of times but he still stunned you with how handsome he was. You noticed the scar healing fast and you walked over to him, you reached your hand up to his face placing it on the right side. You waited for him to say something or to tug your hand away but he didn't, you brushed your thumb lightly along the scar, from his eyebrow all the way door to his neck. He was completely still, embracing your soft touch on him and you locked eyes, the lust a powerful flame in his eyes as his lips crashed with your own. You kissed back with as much passion, wrapping your arms around his neck kissing him deeper. His hands were exploring your body, sending your nerves into awe. You got on your tippy-toes and he delved his tongue into your mouth as you tangled your hands in his hair, you gave it a tug and he moaned into your mouth. As if you reignited his dominant persona he bit your lip, pulling it with his teeth and then kissing you harder. That fire between your legs started as you pressed your body against his, grinding against him and in an instant he had taken you from the floor to the bed pinning you down below him. His lips kissing down your neck, his hands pulling at your pants. 

"Lift your hips for me," he whispered and you did, moaning as he pulled your pants down with your panties, leaving your bottom half naked below him, you reached for his shirt, grabbing the bottom of it and pulling it up but Kylo's hands grabbed yours stopping you instantly. 

"Stay still," he said, his voice so deep it sent a flutter in your stomach. You obeyed, placing your arms at your sides as he continued. You closed your eyes wanting to remember every touch, every noise from him as he explored your body, his hands reaching for your shirt and pulling it up and off. Then his hands were at your breasts, kneading them through your bra and you felt his hand go behind your lower back pushing it up as his other hand undid your bra, his lips planting kisses along your collarbone. In a swift second he had removed it and your nipples perked up from the cool air, you gripped the sheets as you felt him take one of them in his mouth, sucking gently and the other in his hand rolling it between his fingers. You groaned and thrusted your hips up towards him.

"Eager are we?" he whispered. You felt so vulnerable under him and it only turned you on more, your arousal taking over your body as you thought about the things you wanted him to do to you, knowing he would see it too. 

"Mmm, naughty girl," he hummed and you felt something teasing your entrance making you wetter than ever.

"Please Kylo," you begged

“Say it,” he commanded.

You bite your lip, “F-fuck me,”

Before you could breathe, he buried his cock into your core. The pleasure was immense. He was so thick, taking up every inch of you, rubbing perfectly inside of you. You fought the urge to touch him and he held your arms down thrusting harder into your hips. His hot breath on your neck as he bit down on your skin, you yelped in pleasure, his hand running down your body to your sex. You felt like you were floating as his fingers began to rub your clit and his dick pounded you with the same haste, he wanted you and he wanted you bad. You opened your eyes to see the man above you, and what a sight it was, you were sure he had been carved by the creator himself the way his body was so perfectly put together. His skin so smooth under your touch, you couldn't get enough. He fucked you harder and faster, pounding you with his member with such ferocity and need. You felt his dick twitch inside of you as he reached his climax and your walls clenched as you reached yours, his thrusts and rubs became faster as you were both on the edge and almost in sync you both came, your juices mixing together as he fucked you through your climaxes. 

Kylo fell on the bed beside of you panting, sweat dripping down his body, hair sticking to his face. Your body buzzed with pleasure as you came down from your high, your legs shaking slightly. You rolled on your side and faced him, your eyes skimming down his strongly built body and back up to his face.

"That was incredible," you said, watching to see his reaction. His face stayed straight, he blinked before he turned to face you, his eyes still looked empty and something inside you felt like it fell, you took in a breath. "What happened to you? I need to know,"

He turned away from you, starring at the ceiling. You saw his chest tighten and he tensed up as he chest rose and fell and you yourself let out the breath you were holding in. 

"You can't just keep me in the dark," 

"I disagree," he said hopping up and off of the bed, you grabbed for his arm and he stopped not bothering you even a glance

"Please," you begged

"If you want to know so bad," he said through gritted teeth, "I killed my father," and he yanked his arm away from you, walking to the wall across from you and slammed his fist into it. 

"Y-you killed your f-father?" you whispered, your stomach dropped, you knew he had killed people but his father, this truly shocked you especially after he had known you own parents had been killed.

"Yes," he replied, his voice flat

"W-why would you do that?" you asked, but you were scared to know his answer.

"Because he was weak," he said turning to you, you could feel his pain as if it was your own, something tightened in your stomach and you felt like you wanted to scream out and cry. His eyes looked empty, it was as if he was looking straight through you and into the wall. You stood up and walked towards him but he stepped back

"Don't," he said, turning away from you. Something told you to stop, to leave him, let him drown in his guilt and never surface again. But you didn't want to, you wanted no, you needed to help him even if he could kill you in an instant. You reached your hand out, placing it on his bare shoulder offering him some kind of comfort.

"Kylo," you whispered. And he flung around to face you, and you immediately felt like someone had pierced your heart like someone had shot you with a blaster in the chest. Your heartbeat quickened as you watched two single tears weep from his eyes, running down over his cheeks and onto his jaw, dropping on the floor below him. He looked terrified and all you wanted to do was to embrace him, to let him cry into your chest and you play with his hair, whispering sweet things into his ear. Something flickered over him and his face shifted into something more sinister, something that you truly feared. In an instant he had grabbed your neck with his hand, squeezing your throat in his hand, your windpipe screaming for release.

"K-Kylo s-stop pl-please," you tried to squeak out. But he was frozen, eyes with that same fire you had seen before, in the forest, in the interrogation chamber. Your hands flung up trying to rip his away, his hold so tight as you clawed at his hands. Your vision began to blur and something was ringing in your ears, your mind struggled to work as you thought of something, anything to help you snap him out of it. Your mind thought straight to Leia, to what she had shown you on D'Qar, you pictured that same moment when you had arrived, her embracing you placing her hand on your head and then you felt a pain shoot up your back as you were dropped to the floor. You gasped for air, your head felt like it was bouncing around as the dizziness began to disappear. All you could see was his feet in front of you, you imagined he was straight-faced, unfazed by what he had just done and how wrong you were. When your vision cleared and you looked up he looked concerned, his eyebrows furrowed but he looked deep in thought. His eyes fell to you and he watched you for a moment before he walked away, you heard a door open and shut in the room and you sat there stunned.

After you had got yourself together you pushed yourself up from the ground and slipped into the bed, wrapping yourself in the smooth sheets of his bed. You pulled your knees up to your chest, placing your face into them and you began to weep, sobbing uncontrollably. Wrapping your arms around your legs you tried to comfort yourself and despite everything he had done, everything he had just put you through you couldn't stop worrying about him. What had driven him to kill his father? What made him stop choking you? Why was he like this, so unpredictable and intense, as soon as he made himself vulnerable he became ballistic. And as you sat there and thought about him you knew deep down in your soul that despite everything bad that he was you loved him.


	18. Chapter 18

You were on your way to report to Supreme Leader Snoke about Starkiller base and you truly feared what outcome you would be faced with. You blamed the Resistance entirely but you knew that yourself and Snoke would not see eye to eye on the responsibilities of Starkiller base. As you neared the door to Snoke's throne room you adjusted your Generals uniform, making sure you looked as pristine and clean to see your leader. You breathed in as you were faced with the door and it opened, a room of red engulfing your view and there he was sitting on his throne, the Supreme Leader surrounded by his Elite Praetorian Guard. Your view stayed focused on your leader as you approached him, your heart racing anticipating the anger of your leader.

"General Hux, my disappointment for your failure of Starkiller base is prominent, but I sense something else you haven't informed me of," Snoke spoke slowly, his words rolling off his tongue in such a menacing tone your jaw tightened as he finished. 

"Supreme Leader, there was a disturbance between your apprentice and a rebel prisoner. I ordered her for termination to rid us of h-," before you could finish you were flung to the ground and pulled towards Snoke's throne. You tasted blood in your mouth as your body hit the ground, the impact sending a slap through the room. Your body frozen and stiff as you slid across the floor. 

"General! Your incompetence to inform me of this disturbance is dissatisfying," his voice bellowing around the room, your eyes stayed on him trying not to show even a split second of fear. 

"She avoided termination, but only because of the rebel attack," you replied, sitting up from the ground

"If you continue to disappoint me, perhaps your termination will be upon us. As for Kylo Ren and this prisoner, order him to me at once,"

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," pushing yourself up and standing to face him. You bowed your head and turned to walk to the exit

"If my apprentice is found to be incompetent again, bring the girl to me, I will deal with her myself," his words making you stop in place, and you knew that was your queue to leave. As the door closed behind you, you let out the breath you had been holding in and wiped the blood from your face with your hand. Kylo Ren continued to get in the way of your plans, you would have to see to it that his demise be sooner rather than later. And the prisoner would be your perfect alibi. 

-

Kylo had stayed locked in that room for hours, barely making a sound as you assumed he was reminiscing on what he had just done. Or he was plotting your death, his unpredictability sending your brain into overdrive with anxiety. You considered checking on him but your senses told you otherwise so you wandered around his quarters, searching for something even slightly interesting to distract your thoughts. 

Your eyes fell on the desk that was near the door and you cautiously approached it, perhaps you would find the answers that Kylo wouldn't tell you. You pulled out the chair and sat down, taking in a breath as your eyes searched the surface of the desk. Just like everything else about Kylo you could see bare minimum on his desk, besides a few pens. You leaned to the side and looked under to see if there was anything else for you to pry into, and you noticed the single draw next to your head. You reached down and pressed the button expecting it to open straight away but of course, it wasn't that simple. 

"Of course he's got a fucking cyberlock on it," you whispered, shaking your head.

You looked underneath the draw and around the desk for the keypad, even if you found it how would you know the combination? You leaned to the left side of the desk to see if there was anything there, nothing. So you leaned to the right side, peering around and just when you were about to look away you spotted the keypad directly on the outer side of the draw. Now was the fun part, you thought to yourself. You only had three attempts, if you fail all three then the lock sounds an alarm and the last thing you wanted to do was alert Kylo of your sneaking through his things. You immediately started listing things that Kylo would put the combination your mind fell on the year the First Order was established, 29 ABY. The keypad beeped as you put in the numbers but it flashed red alerting you it was incorrect. You chewed on your lip trying to figure out any other thing he would put it as. Your minimal knowledge of his personal life making this more difficult by the second. You focused your mind and reached out towards the keypad, your hand hovering over it and you immediately felt like the world around you shifted, you looked down and saw a pair of large hands that belonged to you, but as you concentrated more you realized they were Kylo's. You watched carefully as he pressed the keypad, 19. 

You closed your eyes as a painful sensation flew through your mind. It felt like someone was tightening screws into the sides of your head and pounding a hammer above your eyes. The pain never going away. It was causing electric-shock-like pain in your neck and behind your ears. You gripped your head with your hands, begging for the pain to stop and no matter how much you wanted to cry out you didn't dare. You squeezed your head harder hoping the force would make it stop. It felt like an eternity before the pain became lesser and lesser, your luck obvious as Kylo stayed locked away in isolation. You got yourself together, rubbing your eyes with the palms of your hands and you reached back to the keypad punching in the combination, 19. And the draw popped open, you were hesitant to see what inhabited this draw but your curiosity took over as you peered inside. 

You frowned noticing a small assortment of peculiar items in the draw, it contained a set of strange pens, a box with perforations in the lid which looked as if they were pen sockets, and an assortment of parchment scrolls. You reached inside, picking up one of the pens, you brought it closer to you surveying in. It was light in weight and wooden, a weight at one end and the other was pointed, this end looked as though it was covered in black ink. And you pieced it all together. It was a calligraphy set! You were shocked that he cared for something so materialistic. And something inside you warmed as you thought of him taking the time and care to use something so human. You instinctively closed the draw quietly, knowing that it was better off that he never knew of your knowledge of it. 

You stood up from the chair and sat at the table, hoping that sitting somewhere else would make it less obvious. You heard a door open and shut and turned to look at Kylo, he scanned the room until his eyes fell on you and he took a step towards you.

"What are you doing?" he asked bluntly, you huffed and tried to look him in the eye as you replied.

"Sitting,"

"That's obvious," he stated, his face not even flinching from its emotionless state

"Than why did you ask?" you said raising a brow at him

"Your mind is blank, what are you hiding from me?"

"I thought you wanted to be rid of my thoughts," you said standing up to face him, his eyes still as empty as before, you noticed he was holding his mask in his hand. 

He huffed and looked you up and down as he spoke your name.

"You owe me an apology," you cocked your head at him beckoning for his response. But he stayed silent as he watched you. "You know, you are almost as pretentious as Hux,"

"Watch yourself," he said taking another step towards you, you swallowed.

"I deserve to be treated properly, I'm no less an equal to you Kylo," he stayed silent, so you stepped closer to him, you felt pulled towards him but you stayed at a safe distance. "Can you please say something that's even half considerate?"

"No, why do you care so much?" his voice sounded curious but his body language displayed the opposite. Your heart began to beat faster, your hands becoming moist with sweat as you thought of your reply. What were you supposed to tell him? That you cared about him? That you loved him? You knew he would ridicule you in a second. 

"Because," you whispered. He raised a brow at you, encouraging you to continue, despite your desperation to not expose your true feelings something told you to tell him. To expose your true weakness to a man that could end your very existence right there and then with the flick of his wrist. You were frozen in place as your voice struggled to release your words, "I-I um," Kylo looked inpatient with your incompetence only raising your anxiety more. 

"I love you," you whispered, barely loud enough for even yourself to hear

Kylo's eyes flickered between fury and confusion and you felt conflicted, scared and fearful all at once. Before you could comprehend his actions he had stormed to the door, leaving a wake of chaos behind him. He had left you, with no response alone, isolated and afraid.


	19. Chapter 19

You weren't sure when or how long it had been but Kylo had returned, his mask not even sparing you a glance as he charged into the room. The ambience in the room as uninviting as it was when you first met him. You stayed still, like a deer in headlights watching his every move as he watched yours. Your heart raced but your mind raced faster as you tried to prepare for the unexpected. After you had shared your true feelings with him he had left you, alone in his quarters and it felt like someone had stabbed you in the heart. Your throat tightened and so did your jaw as you imagined Kylo impaling you with his lightsaber and what a relief that would be, you thought. His feet echoed through the room as he paced in front of you, his shoulders tight in anger and you heard the huffs from his mask. His voice modulator sending chills through your body as he spoke,

"Why!" he questioned, you stayed silent struggling to think of a reply, you didn't dare breath lessening the threat of his fury. "The one time I want you to talk and you have nothing to say?" 

You fiddled with your hands trying to calm yourself before you lost control. He stopped and turned to face you, his leather finger raising to point straight at you, "Answer me,"

You stuttered trying to get the words out of your mouth, "Wh-why are you being like this?" you stayed tranced on your hands, too fearful to look at him

"Why am I being like this?" he laughed 

"If you want to have this conversation take off your mask," you whispered

"No," 

"I want to talk to you, not your mask," you said. He considered you for a moment, unsure of what his next move should be.

"I don't care what you want," his words dripping with anger. You finally looked up at him now, hoping that you were just imagining things, that everything would be back to normal if you could call it that. But of course, it wasn't and despite everything else you had been through this moment was the one you feared the most. You were sure that any wrong move, any wrong word would push him away forever. 

"Please, Kylo," you felt your eyes begin to water and you tried to blink them away as Kylo stayed frozen in front of you. He watched you, analyzed you and the situation unfolding in front of him. 

"No, you don't realise what you have done," he began to say.

"What do you mean? Shared my true feelings for you, how has that got such a great impact?" you questioned, you were mind was hurting just trying to make sense of his words

"You don't understand," it was like his entire energy changed, his body language was less intimidating now 

"Then let me understand," you stepped towards him now, a new confidence spiking within you

"No, I can't," he took a step back as you reached closer. But you didn't care, you were inches away from him and he stopped still, the only noise was the quiet breaths coming from his mask. You took in a breath and reached for his mask, your fingers found the locks on the sides and just like you had seen him do so you pushed your fingers up into them and the locks popped open, you lifted it off his head and were met with a pair of scared and bruised eyes. He looked terrified and your mind flashed to when you had found him in a pool of his own blood on Starkiller base. His eyes struggled to focus on your face they were looking everywhere but your eyes. You dropped his mask beside you, a thud echoing through the room breaking the silence and you cupped his face in your hands. 

"What are you so afraid of?" you whispered. His eyes flashed with worry and your heart rate quickened, you had finally accepted your feelings and no one, not even the man you loved would stop you. "Kylo," you said grabbing his chin your hand trying to snap him out of it. As your words fell off your tongue his eyes finally focused on you, the eye contact sending your nerves into overdrive. You looked down at his pouting lips, you wondered what was going through his mind, what he was truly feeling at this moment. 

"Get away," he whispered

"No, let me show you why," You said, you looked down at his lips once again and in an instant, you had pressed them against his. You closed your eyes feeling the warmth of his skin on your own, he stayed still not kissing you back for a moment, perhaps reconsidering everything and then he was kissing you with such passion that something took over your body. Something dominant and desperate for control and you felt absolutely drunk on it. Before you knew it you had grabbed Kylo's shoulders and pushed him onto the bed in such a manner it was almost violent, he didn't even have a chance to protest before you had straddled his waist. You grabbed his wrists in your arms and pinned them at his sides as you began grinding against his bulge, you heard him softly moan out but he fought against your grip. You weren't letting him take control so you gripped his hands tighter and you were sure to leave a mark. He started to thrust his hips up towards you and you grinned as you grinded on him quicker. His eyes were on you filled with so much lust and need for you that it only fueled your desires more. You moved down and started to slowly pull down his pants, lightly brushing his bulge making him moan again, you reached for his underwear now, putting a finger just under the rim and moving along the inside, teasing him and he loved it, thrusting his hips up at you again. You pulled them down as slowly as you could, torturing him similar to how he had tortured you. His dick sprung free, flicking onto his stomach and you were sure it reached above his belly button, the size of it making you drool. You reached down to your own pants making sure that Kylo was watching you, you bit your lip never breaking eye contact as your hands slowly slid down your pants and panties until your bottom half was naked above him. You reached his shirt now, pulling it up and over his head, he assisted you putting his arms up and you threw his shirt across the room. You started grinding on him again, you slit slick as you rubbed along his shaft. You wanted him to beg for you, to need you to fuck him. 

"Please," he begged, whispering your name. You hummed in response and leaned forward beckoning him to go inside you. And he obeyed, you moaned as you sat down on his dick, it's size hitting all the right places. 

You grabbed his arms once again pinning them beside him and you began to bounce on his cock. You rocked back and forth pleasuring yourself with him and he loved it.

"You like this?" you breathed, he moaned in response but you grabbed his chin in your hand and squeezed it. "Say it,"

He frowned at you, "Don't humiliate me," he said sternly. But you weren't taking no for an answer, you grabbed his neck in your hand and squeezed it hard.

"Say it or I'll do it harder,"

"Do it," he smirked at you. He was loving this side of you and you felt his dick twitch inside of you as you squeezed his throat harder your other hand reaching down to your clit, rubbing yourself. You wanted to bruise him, mark him, to tell everyone on this godforsaken ship that Kylo Ren was yours and no one else could touch him. Your fingers were turning white as you choked him harder, his legs began to wiggle underneath you and you cocked your brow at him encouraging him to succumb to your commands. You let go and waited for his reply,

"I like it," he struggled to get out as he tried to catch his breath. You smirked and bounced on his cock faster hoping to draw out your own climax before his. You grabbed his hand and placed it on your clit encouraging him to take over, and he did rubbing your clit with such haste it made you scream out and you clenched around him. You felt his dick twitch inside you again and you lowered yourself deeper onto him. He began thrusting up into you as you bounced on him making the room fill with the slaps of your skin and both of your moans and it was the most erotic thing you had ever experienced. You felt yourself nearing your climax, Kylo must have read your thoughts because his hand was much more vigorous on your clit now sending your arousal into oblivion as your head flew back and you felt like there was an electric current flowing through your core as your walls clenched around his member, your climax making every cell in your body scream out in pleasure. You tried to continue but your body fell limp the pleasure exhausting every muscle in your body but Kylo had other plans. His hands gripped your thighs as he kept fucking you, and that extra added bliss making you scream out his name, his groaned in response and fucked you faster. Your walls so tight on his cock as you milked him to his climax, his thrusts beginning to become uneven and sloppy as his seed spilled into you. You gripped his hair and his grip on your hips was harder while he came down from his high. You fell beside him your panting almost in syn as you both tried to catch your breaths, your legs still shaking from the sinful things you had just done and you couldn't have loved it more. 

In the corner of your eye you saw Kylo turn his head towards you, he watched you in complete awe at what you had just done to him. You assumed that very rarely was Kylo ever the submissive one and you couldn't get enough. 

Once you had caught your breath and your heart slowed you turned to him, "Was that proof enough?" you raised your brow at him your eyes scanning the light mark of your handprint on his neck.

"Hmm," was the sound he made, you shifted closer cuddling his side, at first he stayed still, like so many countless times he was unsure of what to do or if he should be doing it. You placed your head on his chest and his heart thumped so quickly against it, a small smile appearing on your lips. He stayed silent next to you and so did you, cherishing this rare moment, you ran your fingers lightly along his soft skin and to your surprise goosebumps appeared beneath them. You swore you could stay here, in his arms, in his presence forever. You closed your eyes, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

-

The quiet hum of voices woke you from your slumber, you reached out for Kylo and when your hand didn't meet anything you opened your eyes to find yourself alone in his bed. You blinked the blur from your eyes and looked around hoping he hadn't left you entirely. You spotted a shadow at the exit of his quarters, one you could only assume was him. The shirt that you had thrown the night before caught your gaze and you grabbed it, pulling it on and you looked down realising it reached below your knees. You laughed as you approached the unsuspecting shadow, hoping its owner was Kylo and as you neared the voices became clearer.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your presence, I thought I would deliver the requests myself," your jaw tensed as the familiar and unwelcomed voice of General Hux came from the door. You stopped hoping to listen in as much as you could before he was gone. "My troops reported the rebel prisoner was taken from her cell a few days ago. I do hope you aren't fraternizing with the enemy again Ren, what would Snoke think," you could picture the smug expression on his pinched face as he said it 

"That's no concern of yours General Hux," Kylo spoke sternly, you imagined how tense he was, Hux really knew how to get under his skin.

"Careful Ren, that your personal affairs don't interfere with commands from leader Snoke," and you heard his steps get fainter by the second and then the door shut. You tried to sneak back to bed but before you could Kylo had his grip on your arm

"Don't even pretend you weren't listening," he said frowning, you smiled at him awkwardly and pulled your arm back from his grasp. "I'm leaving, stay here, please," his eyes softening before he walked to his mask, putting it on and brushing past you on his way out, you stood still turning to watch him leave. You let out the breath you didn't realise you were holding in, that could have gone so much worse, you thought. Your suspicions of Hux were only heightening after each encounter, something told you that there was something else in play, something more sinister and demeaning to Hux's plans. You hated him, and not just because he tried to have you killed but because you could sense that he wasn't as loyal as he tried to make himself out to be, you saw straight through the man he was trying to be. You imagined Kylo stabbing Hux straight through the chest with his lightsaber, now that would be a sight you would pay to see. And maybe you would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all don't like this chapter I'm going to cry like I did when Ben Solo died okay.


	20. Chapter 20

The red engulfed the gaze of anyone fortunate enough to meet with it. Or meet with its inhabitant. Kylo Ren marched his way into the throne room, head held high, shoulders back as his gaze fell on the pitiful man he knew as General Hux. Kylo's blood boiled as he thought of all the different, painful ways he could kill him. 

"Tied on a string indeed, General Hux," Snoke spoke, Hux and Kylo watching each other like children trying to impress their teacher. "Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp,"

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," Hux replied, turning to face his true enemy, a spiteful smirk appearing on his face as he walked past Kylo. The tension between the two boys obvious to any that were lucky enough to see it. Kylo knelt before his master, bowing his head in submission.

"You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool. How's your wound?" Snoke's voice bellowing around the room.

"It's nothing," Kylo replied, his body language tight and tense.

"The mighty Kylo Ren," Snoke continued standing up from his throne, "When I found you, I saw what all masters live to see, raw, untamed power... and beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Now, I fear I was mistaken."

"I've given everything I have to you... to the dark side" his modulator breaking his words as he spoke.

"General Hux has informed me otherwise. Fraternising with the enemy, a rebel prisoner? Childish to say the least, I expected more from you, my young apprentice. Take that ridiculous thing off," Snoke not even sparring Ren a bar of care. Ren's hands reached for the locks of the helmet, the quiet squeal indicating its release. His helmet revealed his scarred and bruised face, the weight of his actions evident in his persona. 

"Yes.. there it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo,"

Kylo's head snapped up to meet his master's gaze, "I killed Han Solo. When the moment came, I didn't hesitate!"

Snoke's frustration evident as his voice boomed around the room, "And look at you. The deed split your spirit to the bone. You were unbalanced bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! You failed!" Ren raises to attack Snoke his embarrassment written all over himself, but Snoke blasts force lightning into the ground, hitting Ren and blasting him back to the ground. The Praetorian guards drew their weapons in response, ready to protect their master. 

"Your ignorance towards this rebel girl only aggravates my disappointment for your performance more. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child... in a mask," the words like fire, flickering off his tongue and burning any last hope Kylo had, he got up now facing his master his eyes full of distress and terror. Snoke's golden robes contrasted by the black and red of his background and throne as he sat down, indicating he was done with the boy. Kylo stomped to the exit, his anger protruding from him. As the doors closed his mind flashed between anger and embarrassment and he gazed down at his mask considering it, running through the things that Snoke had to say and like a child throwing tantrum he grabbed his mask in his hand and smashed it against the wall of the elevator. The glass shattered around it, and he peered down to see the damage he had done, and just like countless times before his anger possessed him as he smashed his mask over and over until it was in pieces in his grasp. 

-

The warm water flooded your head as you stood underneath it, closing your eyes enjoying the moment alone. Kylo had been gone for some time, and you were sick of waiting, this was one of the first times that you had felt relaxed. There was always a comforting feeling of a warm shower, even if it was on a First Order ship. You reached out and dispensed soap into your palm, rubbing your hands together to lather it up, and then you washed, enjoying every second as it softened the skin on your body. You swore you could stand in there for hours, the steam from the heat surrounding you and it made it all so much more enjoyable. And your mind wandered off as you thought about the conversation you had heard between Hux and Kylo, the seriousness of Snoke's power forever growing in threat towards yourself and Kylo. A sudden feeling of protectiveness overcame you as you thought of the lengths you would go to protect yourself and Kylo. The First Order, Hux, Snoke no one would stand in your way to defend him, though you were sure he was the one more capable of protecting. 

You jumped as you heard a slam and then thudding that gradually became louder, you spun to turn to find its source and were met with worried eyes. Kylo was in front of you, almost in a sweat, his eyebrows furrowed, jaw tense as he looked your naked body up and down. 

"What's wrong?" you asked, his worried expression making you anxious. His eyes were struggling to look into your own. "Kylo?" 

He stayed silent, the worry so deeply detailed on his face. You reached your hand up and cupped his cheek, smiling at him gently. He continued to avoid your gaze and your anxiety spiked; you wanted to embrace him and let him know that he was loved. His eyes scanned your face, and before you knew it, his lips smashed into yours full of desperation. You kissed him back with the same desperation you opened your mouth and felt Kylo do the same. You moaned into his mouth, and he kissed you harder, his hands still on your face and then skimming down your back and landing on your waist. Until he pulled away, his sad eyes waiting for your reaction. You welcomed him with caring eyes hoping that he felt safe in your presence.

"Come," he whispered, turning toward and out the door, you grabbed the nearest towel, drying yourself and placing the fresh pair of clothes you had been bought days before on yourself. Your eyes fell on the bed anticipating Kylo to be there, but to your surprise, you found him deep in thought in one of the chairs in his quarters. You considered him for a moment, admiring his face, his hands, him. He looked up at you now, and you walked over to him.

"Sit," was all he said and you knew better than to make him wait so you straddled him, legs either side of his and you locked eyes, a firing passion between you both. You gazed upon his scar, following it from his forehead down below his neck and you gulped thinking about the pain he must have felt. You jumped as you felt his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you closer to him, you played along, placing your arms behind his neck. To have him embrace you first was shocking to you, but you longed for it, his quiet breath on your neck as you hugged completely. You closed your eyes as the comfort reminded you of so many that were important to you, your parents, your friends, Leia. Oh, what you would do to see them all again, you thought. You pulled away from Kylo, but his grip around you tightened, not letting you go from his embrace. You smiled into his neck, breathing in his scent and you realised you never acknowledged it, he smelt of something electric and sharp, and a slight hint of leather. He pulled away from you now, and his eyes scanned your face before his hand reached up, pushing a stray hair from your eyes, something so small yet so significant. And this small amount of care made you think maybe, just maybe Kylo had a slight fondness for you too.


	21. Chapter 21

Before Kylo had left he had said two single words to you

"Be careful,"

You weren't sure what he meant or if he was threatening you or were a threat from someone else. The fact he had warned you meant something though, he had left abruptly but when didn't he. So much had happened, so much you weren't expecting but none the less you had a plan, get close to Snoke and kill him. You weren't sure how or when but you knew you were going to do it. Maybe you would kill Hux on your way as well or leave him for Kylo. You had sensed Kylo's resistance towards his master, and this filled you with hope, you planned to work with Kylo to achieve these things. But you knew it would be stupid to suggest them to him. You still didn't trust him, and you didn't think you ever would. 

The door to his quarters opened and shut, and his footsteps got louder as he appeared before you. Something was different about his appearance. And then it clicked, his wound had healed, in the place of the bacta was a devilish scar. And somehow it managed to make him look more appealing; you grinned at him happy to see he had healed.

"Your wound is gone!" you said

"Indeed," he replied, you peered down his body and spotted something in his hand. You stepped closer to get a better look as curiosity took over, a pair of cuffs were held in his hands. You stepped back from him a sudden feeling of dread through you; you had a bad feeling about this.

"What are you doing with those, Kylo?" you questioned backing away slowly.

"Come here," was all he said, you shook your head as you felt a new sense of fear. He was here to bring you back to your cell or worse to you death, you thought. 

"What are you doing? Are you taking me away? Is this what the warning was about?" 

"So many questions," he said, stepping towards you.

"Answer me, please," you begged, but he stayed silent and stepped closer to you. Your heart began to race, and you felt like you wanted to run and hide. "I should have known not to trust you," to your surprise Kylo's eyes dropped, he looked almost hurt by your words. 

"You are always so quick to assume situations," he spoke, he edged closer to you, and you stayed still hoping he wouldn't cuff you and take you away to your demise once again. "Turn around," he whispered.

You hesitated but none the less you found it hard to oppose his orders so you did, turning your back to him the most vulnerable you felt you could be. 

"Arms behind your back for me," he asked, you obliged wondering what he was planning. The cold metal enveloped your wrists, and you tried to pull them apart, but the cuffs kept them secured together. You turned to face him, but his words stopped you "don't move," 

You felt his hot breath on your neck and then the light touch of his hands scamming down your body. His fingers fell on the waist of your pants and traced around the inside of the rim sending arousal through your body, his fingers met at the front and then his hands grabbed the rim pulling them down slowly until you felt the cold air on your naked skin, he had taken your panties and pants all in one go. He pulled them down to your ankles, and you assisted him stepping out of them, the air tingling your core. His warm lips were at your neck now, leaving sweat kisses from your ear to your collarbone and you moaned quietly. 

"Turn around darling," his words making that familiar fluttery sensation in your belly. And you did, to your surprise he was in front of you on his knees now. You blinked at him confused at first until he had grabbed your ass in his hands and pulled you towards him, his tongue licking a strip from your waist to your clit. Your stomach flipped as you closed your eyes, pleasure filling your body. He pulled your thighs apart, giving him enough room to access your pussy. His tongue licked a line along your folds, and he hummed as you moaned, he was sucking and licking your core now. Your first impulse was to grab a fistful of his hair, but the cuffs saw to it you were stationary. You looked down, watching as he made good work of your body and he glanced up at you, his golden orbs filling you with warmth. He gave your clit one last good suck before he stopped and stood up, towering over you. 

"Come," was all he said he you followed him the bed, he pushed you down into the bed face first, and you struggled to balance yourself, but he helped you. You raised yourself onto your knees as best you could, leaning on your head for balance, your hands restrained behind your back. "Be a good girl for me," you felt his hands grip your hips and he slowly pushed himself into you.

Your walls clamped around him and began slowly fucking you getting you used to your current position. Once he was sure you had your balance his pace quickened knocking your head over and over into the bed, but you didn't dare complain. His grip tightened on your hips as he became more vigorous, his need for your body more evident now. Your moans were muffled from the mattress as he delved deeper inside of you, hitting all the right spots you clenched around his cock, trying to entice him more. You felt his dick twitch inside you almost in response. He fucked you harder and faster, pounding you with his member with such ferocity and need. You felt his thrusts began to get sloppy as he reached his climax and you stayed face pushed into the bed as he got himself closer by every second. He pulled out of you, and you felt the warm liquid of his cum on your ass, you stayed still on your knees, hands behind your back as he finished. 

"Can you get me a towel or something?" you mumbled to him.

"What?" he asked

"Can you get me a towel or something!" you said louder. You heard him walk away leaving your naked ass hanging in the air, and a few seconds later, he returned the tickle from the cotton towel on your skin as he cleaned his seed off of you. Then his hands reached for the cuffs, and with a click, the tension around your wrists was gone, and you immediately flopped onto your back grabbing your wrists in your hand to lessen the uncomfortable feeling. You sat up facing Kylo who was readjusting his clothes, he looked you up and down and stood still perhaps waiting to see what you would say, and when you said nothing he spoke.

"I'll be in there," he said gesturing with his hand, "if you need me knock and only knock," he said bluntly. He turned away and went through the door, you rolled your eyes and hopped off the bed and over to your clothes. You put your pants back on and sat on the end of his bed trying to think of something to do, he was borderline boring at times, and his room was a perfect representation of that. You perked up as you heard a ring from the entrance door, you considered leaving it, you would be arousing suspicion and its probably none of your concern, you thought. But like countless times before your curiosities possessed you and so you sat up to inspect whoever was at the door. You pressed the button on the side, and you frowned as you were met with two stormtroopers. 

"I'll go get Kylo Ren," you said

"No, we are here for you," one of them spoke, you gulped as you realised you shouldn't have opened the door. 

"As a prisoner?" you questioned

"Not if you come with us without trouble," 

You nodded and followed them hesitantly through the neverending hallways of the ship. They never spoke a word, one behind you and one in front as they escorted you to where you weren't sure. You were stopped at a door and then started again through a larger room and then another door that led into a room that had a large table and chairs either side. You met the mischievous eyes of General Hux as the troopers stopped you metres away from Hux.

"I see you've managed to survive, not a pleasant surprise," he spoke, walking hands behind his back towards you.

"General Hux, what a pleasure,"

"Pleasures all mine," he replied with a devilish smirk. "I'm surprised Ren hasn't thrown you away like the others already,"

"Others?" you whispered, Kylo had others before you, you thought. You felt something inside of you drop and your heartbeat quicken. Hux's smirk grew into a grin, and you snarled at him as he spoke again,

"Supreme Leader Snoke has been informed of your interactions with Ren. And might I say his displeasure was more than expected,"

"You are a repulsive weasel," you snapped at him

"But, I have other plans for you. Troopers," he waved his hand, and you fell to the ground as a sharp pain shot into your back. "Fire when ready," Hux said, you could hear the grin as he spoke

Your mind was screaming out for someone, anyone to help you. You were vulnerable and alone, and within a second, your life would be ripped away. You begged for something to help you. 

"Hux, wait!" you yelled, but he stayed silent, and you looked up at him, he was watching you delight strewn across his face. "You don't have to do this; I can stay in my cell or transport me somewhere else I don't care, just don't kill me!"

"Oh? But I want to, you serve no purpose," his words split you to the bone as you realised there wasn't any way to convince him to spare your life. Your mind cried out one final time hoping something would save you. You heard the clicks of the trooper's blaster behind your head, and you squeezed your eyes shut waiting for it be over. 

You thought of everything you loved one last time, the people, the places, the moments that you adored. When nothing happened you opened your eyes unsure as to what had happened; you jumped back when the severed helmet of a trooper lay beside you. You looked around to figure out why and were met with the furious eyes of Kylo. His lightsaber blazed before you; the troopers bodies limp in front of him. You jumped up from the ground to face Hux and were surprised to see him standing his ground only metres away from you. 

Your body buzzed with adrenaline as you thought of all the different ways you could kill Hux, and when Kylo stepped forward, your anger took over.

"No!" you yelled, you reached your hand out towards him, your very body shaking with the will for Hux's death. For your revenge, something flew through you, through your veins, through your very soul and when Kylos saber flew right into your grasp, you didn't hesitate to jump towards Hux. Saber blazing in your hand as you etched it inches away from his pinched little face, Hux flinched as the firing red reflected into his eyes.

"Don't test me," you threatened. "You serve no purpose," 

Hux blinked at you before he leaned his head to Kylo, "Look what you have done to her Ren. She's almost as unfaithful as you," 

"Eyes on me," you said, putting the saber only millimetres away from his skin. He turned back to face you, though he tried not to you could see the fear protruding from him. And you loved it, using the only thing he had, power, against him. 

"That's enough," Kylo said, speaking your name.

"You think you will get away with this?" Hux laughed, you growled at him as you pulled the saber above your head, threatening to bring it down and slice him to pieces. Hux fell back onto the floor in front of you, and you grinned at him, his fear filling you with joy. 

Kylo yelled your name, and you sighed, lowering the saber beside you and you sheathed it, the red blade disappearing into its hilt.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," you snapped at him and turned to Kylo, shoving his saber into his chest. "We are even now,"

Kylo watched you in amazement, stunned by what you had just done in front of him. You fingers tingled with the adrenaline that had been pumping through you, and you walked past Kylo, but his hand flew out, grabbing your arm, concerned eyes connecting with your own.

"What are you doing?" he questioned

"I don't know! I just need to go somewhere else, okay?" you didn't mean to snap at him, but the anger coursing through your veins enhanced it.

"Come back to my quarters with me," he said calmly.

"Hmm like the other girls?" you said snarkily, Kylos eyes examined your face before he frowned and gripped your arm tighter.

"Stop being immature, come with me now," he said, walking to the door.

"No!" you snapped

"If you don't come willingly, then I'll just make you," he said with a straight face.

You considered him for a moment and sighed, "Fine," you replied, and you followed him out the door. You both travelled in silence until you came to the door to his quarters, the awkward silence killing you. Kylo went before you, and when you were both inside, he stopped and turned to you almost instantly.

"When were you going to tell me you had the force?" he asked.


	22. Chapter 22

You were frozen in place as Kylo's words rolled off of his tongue. The force? When were you going to tell yourself, you thought. You knew there were things, unusual things that you had experienced, but the force was not something you had truly considered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," you said bluntly.

"Don't play stupid with me. There have been multiple occasions where you have used it; it explains how you resisted me months ago in the interrogation chamber. I was too blind to see it,"

"We have discussed this Kylo. I know as much as you do. For all I know it was all just coincidence,"

Kylo stepped towards you, analyzing you as he grew closer. "You can't do the things you do without the force," his eyes squinted at you as he spoke, "Where did you learn this?"

"Where did you learn your stuff?" you said, a slight smirk on your face.

"Don't answer a question with a question, its naive," he said, pointing his leather finger into your chest. You blinked at him, his dominant persona almost scaring you into submission. You glanced around the room, unsure of how to handle the situation. Only minutes ago you had grabbed Kylo's lightsaber and were threatening to cut General Hux into pieces. Your mind flickered to that moment; worry overtook you as you imagined what would have happened if Kylo hadn't of interfered. You had lost control; you felt like something had possessed you, that it had edged you closer and closer to violently ending a mans life.

"Don't belittle me and I won't,"

Kylo cocked a brow at you as you finished your sentence. You were sick of him talking down to you; he treated you like a child. 

"Stop acting like a child then,"

You frowned at him in such a way that your entire faced scrunched up. You watched as Kylo's mouth twitched into an antagonising smirk

"Cute," he spoke. His words washed straight past you as your mind wandered off. Your future goals were circling your mind, but you managed to keep your true intentions in the back of your mind away from the prying force of Kylo.

"Train me," you whispered, dropping your eyes before him.

"Train you? Why should I?' Kylo asked.

"Please?' you begged, you had thrown your dignity aside as you tried harder. "Kylo, I wouldn't ask unless it benefited us both,"

He analyzed you as your eyes looked but up to his face. His usual stern look across his face, and he considered you for a moment, thinking on the offer you had made him. His brows furrowed as he spoke, "I need time to think on this, don't interrupt me," and before you could say another word he had marched to that mystery room and disappeared behind its door. You stayed still for a moment, reminiscing on what you had just experienced. You wandered over to the table and chairs in front of you and took a seat. 

It felt like hours before you perked back to life, your mind finally coming out of its obsessive trance. You looked around till your eyes fell on the door that Kylo was behind. Your curiousness taking over as you considered investigating what he had become so inclined to go to. You raised yourself out of the chair and silently tiptoed over to the door, you weren't sure what you would do, but you needed to know what he was doing behind it. You wondered if it was just a room covered in slashes from his lightsaber, a place he went to rid him of his anger. But as you neared closer to it the slight mumbling of a voice was heard behind it, and you placed your ear to listen to it better. 

"Guide me, grandfather, show me the ways of the dark side," you struggled to hear, but it was evident that it was Kylo talking, but to who? You continued to listen, hoping to figure out the destination of his words. Grandfather? What the hell was he doing in there? You sensed a tense aurora about this experience, something felt wrong. You felt cold and unwelcomed by your new findings. You turned from the door, taken back by your sudden feelings and in an instant, the door flew open, and a pair of dark eyes greeted you.

"How many times have I told you to stop prying into things that aren't your concern," Kylo said through you gritted teeth.

"I-I uh," you stumbled over your words, threatened by his persona. "What's in there?"

"You continue to prove inconvenient to me; first you sneak through my desk, then you try to kill Hux, and now you listen in on things you shouldn't hear," 

"What are you hiding?" you continued to persist him, but you could sense his frustration with you, something you had grown to desire.

"You just keep pushing," he said, his face showing not even an ounce of emotion.

"You leave me in the dark, literally. Each time there's some kind of inconvenience for you, you run away scuttering into your room like a scared boy," you froze as soon as you stopped talking. The words flew from your mouth like daggers, and as Kylo's eyes starred straight into you, you gulped afraid of the horrible fate you had instilled upon yourself.

"You want to be taught; you want to be shown the ways of the force? Until you can show respect to me then you will never succeed in understanding it," he said, stepping closer towards you, you stayed still afraid any move may antagonise him more. Kylo's hand reached up to your face, and his thumb skimmed your lips, you tightened your lips, trying to be as disobedient as you can. But he continued to persist pushing his thumb through your lips and meeting with your teeth.

"Open," he said sternly, but you shook your head, your eyes projecting your mischief. Kylo grabbed your cheeks with his other hand and squeezed so tightly you thought your jaw would pop, you opened your mouth to cry out but not before he shoved his thumb into your mouth. You opened your eyes at him in shock as he kept the same grip on your mouth as his thumb delved around your mouth. 

"You will learn to respect me. Even if it takes you years to do so," he said, taking his thumb from your mouth. He gripped your cheeks harder, and you groaned out in pain, his eyes lighting up with intrigue as he moved your face from side to side. His fingers felt like they were leaving dents in your face as they dug in further. "I know you love this, you filthy whore," 

His words made you push your legs together as arousal coursed around your body. Kylo lifted his gloved hand above you and brought it down across your face, the cold sting from the leather making you cry out in pain though pleasure rocketed through you more now.

"You want more?" he asked, the cockiness of his voice turning you on more. You nodded submissively, and he struck you again, harder this time and then again and again. Over and over until he was sure it would leave a mark, he wanted you to know you were owned that respecting him was your only answer. "Are you ready to comply?" he asked.

You tried to nod, his grip on your cheeks making it impossible to move. You watched as Kylo's free hand reached to the rim of your pants, encircling it with fingers as you had done to him only nights before. He slowly went deeper into them, and you were melting under his touch, he knew all the right ways to touch you. You closed your eyes and breathed in as his fingers grazed over your clit. He tisked at you, "Uh uh eyes on me," he whispered. You slowly opened them, being met with his golden orbs, and you felt a flutter in your stomach. He began to slowly move his fingers back and forth across your nub, making you quietly moan out. As he got faster, your moans got louder and louder until you were sure the entire ship could hear you scream. You struggled to stand still as the pleasure became too overwhelming, but Kylo wasn't stopping for anything, he became more vigorous with his rubbing reaching you closer to your climax. He was going so fast now that your entire body shook with his movements and your body flushed as you drew nearer.

"Holy fuck Kylo I'm going to cum!" you screamed out. Kylo's hand flew from your pants, stunting your orgasm entirely. You whined out at him as the irritating feeling of a delayed orgasm flowed through your body, you swore under your breath at Kylo, and he raised a brow at you.

"That's enough for today; I hope you've learnt your lesson,"

You clenched your jaw in hopes to instil your resistance towards him. "Yes,"

"Yes, who?" he asked, hoping to embarrass you more.

You huffed, "Yes, sir," you answered through gritted teeth.

"Good girl, now hop into bed it's late," he asked, you obliged walking over to his bed on the other side of the room it almost felt like a walk of shame as you sat down on the side of it and hopped underneath the dark sheets. Kylo followed closely behind you and stood above you as you laid your head onto the pillow, to your surprise, he reached out his hand towards you and pushed a piece of hair away from your face. You looked at him stunned by he stayed silent, not even making a sound until he walked away, the only sound was the stomping of his leather boots.


	23. Chapter 23

You had been told five words, five little minuscule words to some but to you; they meant more then you had ever imagined. They were your warning, your sign from the galaxy itself that this was it. Everything you had done was finally becoming meaningful.

"Trust only in the force," Kylo had said before he abruptly left, and you didn't think much of it at the time, but now, it made sense. Stormtroopers had charged into your room and dragged you across the ship to a place you had never been before. Your knees become numb as you knelt on the cold floor, your eyes engulfed with red. The mood was set; fear. Your body coursed with it, your very veins pumping the feeling throughout your body from your heart to your toes. You tried your best to keep a strong front, but every muscle in your body wanted to run. You shifted your hands though it was no use, the restraints held them tightly in place behind your back. Your eyes never straying away from the disfigured man placed proudly on his throne, the dark grey making the gold from his robes pop out, his revolting mouth turning into a grin. Just the thought of him made you want to curl up into yourself and disappear into the void; his presence couldn't be missed its demeanour dominant throughout the room.

"So you are the girl that has been distracting my apprentice?" his words bellowed around you sending shivers down your spine and before you knew it your restraints fell to the floor behind you. You gripped at your wrists, comforting the pain from the restraints and you turned to look at the man behind you, Kylo, who stayed silent and still before his master. "Come closer, child. I sense the force coursing through you. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise," the man spoke, and in an instant, you had slid across the floor and stopped right before his throne.

"So you are the great Supreme Leader I have heard so much about," you mocked, though something told you that humour wouldn't get you out of this. He only grinned more, and you looked closer at him, his face was deformed the weight of his age strewn across his appearance. He began to chuckle at you; you knew you looked ridiculous kneeling before him, your vulnerability clear. "You underestimate me, and you underestimate Kylo Ren,"

"Hold still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a Jedi, perhaps. Unless proved different, you may pose as useful to our cause," he spoke, words dripping with power.

"I'll never join you! The Resistance will save the galaxy from your oppressive reign, you and the First Order!" you spat, the fear causing a rise in adrenaline as your heart rate raced, encouraging your rage to strengthen.

"My girl, the Resistance is dead, their small hold will be abolished," 

"No!" you yelled, and you reached out your hand hoping to be met with the hilt of Kylo's saber, and within seconds you were, a cold metal sting across your palm, the red guards beside you arming their weapons. Without a thought, you had leapt across the room, your eyes set on Snoke, on his head lying beside his body. But with a mere flick of his fingers, Snoke had stopped you in mid-air and pulled you back in front of him.

"Young fool," he said, and the saber ripped from your hand, landing softly next to him on the throne. "Too much hope in you, and because of that you must die,"

You were thrown to the ground and back towards Kylo, knelt before him now as his gazed stayed on Snoke. "My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader, where there was conflict I now sense resolved, where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training,"

You watched as Kylo reached his hand up towards you, ready to snap your neck in an instant. "I know what I have to do," his words were like daggers into your heart; after everything, he was willing to end your life. After the love you had shared with him, the love you thought he might have shared with you.

"Kylo...." you whispered, "please."

"You think you can turn him—pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent," Snoke said behind you; you squeezed your eyes shut ready for everything to end all at once.

"And now, foolish child, he closes his hand and kills his true enemy!"

Your mind flashed with everything, everyone you had ever loved. Your parents, Leia, the Resistance and now, now you even saw Kylo. You recollected the special moments shared between you both, the times when he had kissed you when he had held you, and even when you had discovered things about him, you weren't supposed to know. You took one final breath, breathing in the scent of him, his rustic musk engulfing your senses. But something buzzed in your ears, a wicked sizzling noise that sounded very familiar to Kylo's saber. A sudden drop in tension made you question what was happening around you, and your eyes flew open as you turned to see what had happened. Kylo's saber was flying through Snoke and stopped just inches from his waist, its flames sizzling. Snoke's mouth was ajar in pure shock, and before you knew it his top half slipped away from his waist falling to the floor in front of his throne.

Your eyes widened as you turned back to face Kylo, your mind racing with every possible thought as confusion overtook you. Though you had your suspicions you never truly thought he would help you kill Snoke, that he would protect you in such a way. In the moments between your thoughts, Kylo had equipped his lightsaber in his hand and was standing ready for battle. You scanned the room as you realised eight armoured beings were circling you both; you were surrounded. Their stance and persona were intimidating and cold, they wielded menacing weapons, and when Kylo lit his saber they flung at him ready to avenge their leader.

Kylo viciously swung his saber at the closest guard, but the guard deflected his attack with their blade, the others closing in on Kylo. You watched as Kylo swung his saber again, this time catching his attacker off guard and disabling him of his weapon which clung to the floor, with a swift strike of his saber Kylo stabbed through the guard's armour and pulled it back out ready for the others. You heard Kylo yell out your name as he gestured towards the lone blade on the ground metres from you. You reached out for it without hesitation, and with effort, the blade flew into your hand, and you gripped it, jumping up from your vulnerable position ready to attack.

Three of the guards noticed your threat and turned to face you, while the other four stayed on Kylo. Your heart began to race faster as you realised what you were doing, nothing had prepared you for this, but you were ready to fight to the death. They closed in on you, every step you took back they all took two more. You tried your best to single one out, baiting them by pointing your blade towards them and luckily enough they did as they raced faster towards you, their curved blade swinging down at you as you swung yours up deflecting their attack. You continued to parry until you saw a weakness, when the guard swung above you swung below, hitting them across the chest with one quick blow and they fell straight to the ground. The other two weren't as ignorant now, both ready to take you at the same time. This was something you hadn't prepared for, but you tried your best, deflecting the attacks of the first one and dodging the others. You continued to struggle, catching a few blows and hits along the way, a sharp cut was across your chest as you screamed out in pain. The other took this as a chance to hit you across the back with the hilt of their weapon, and you staggered forward, leaving yourself vulnerable to them.

"Kylo!" you yelled out as you gained your balance, hoping he had killed the others. You didn't think you could last much longer; your grip was still on the weapon as you sensed an attack from behind and you spun with your weapon blocking another attack. Your body shook with fear as you blocked another strike from the guards, their hits becoming more vicious after each time. One, after the other their attacks diminished your strength, and you fell to the ground holding the blade up in defence still. You screamed out again hoping that Kylo would hear your pleas, and if not right on time the bright red blade of Kylo's saber stabbed through the chest of one of the guards, and his body fell limp to the ground. The other spun to face Kylo, but Kylo was too quick, grabbing the arm of the guard and slicing it off. Kylo continued tearing the guard to pieces, bit by bit until his body slipped like puzzle pieces to the floor.

You sat there stunned by the massacre you had just been apart of, not only had you and Kylo defeated the guards, but Kylo had brought down the Supreme Leader. If not just like that every bone in your body was overcome with relief as you realised the huge toll you had both just taken from the galaxy. You pushed yourself off of the ground and faced the man that had just saved your life, sparing him a shy smile as he began to calm down, the drops of sweat trickling from his forehead down to his cheeks. He turned before you could say a thing facing the deed he had just done, lay before you both were the two pieces of Snoke's body, laying limp from his throne. 

"Kylo," you quietly said, reaching out and placing your hand on his shoulder in comfort. But his gaze stayed on his abuser, the feeling of the room making your chest tight with unease and you pulled your hand away, placing it on your chest as you peered down at the sharp cut across it. Blood covered your fingers, and you wiped it between them, the bright red almost matching the colour of the room. 

Kylo turned to you now, a sincere and worried look across his face as he spoke, "It's time to let old things die. The rebels, Snoke. Let it all die," he stepped closer with each word and you were stuck in place, unsure how to handle the situation. "I want you to join me," he spoke your name and reached out his hand, offering you to take it.

"But Kylo, the resistance, my friends and family. I can't forget about them; I can't just abandon them just like that," 

"We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy. Do what the Resistance have struggled so long to achieve," he almost spat it at you, his desperation evident. You considered him for a moment, his proposition. You stayed silent, your mind running through every possible consequence and scenario you could think of, and you knew Kylo saw it too. He raised a brow at you, curious of your choice.

"Join me, sit beside me on the throne, and we can make things the way we want them to be," his hand still outstretched towards you, but you stayed silent. "Please?" he begged.

You looked down to his hand and then back up to him, his eyes asking, no begging you to join him, to rule beside him. To say this was one of the hardest decisions you had ever made was an understatement, everything could go the right way, or just like Kylo it could snap unexpectantly, and everything could go to the shit. You kept contact with him as your mind flicked through everything, making sure you would be making the right decision. And with one deep breath, you stepped towards him and grabbed his hand in your own, the quiet relieved breath of Kylo being the only sound in the room and he pulled you by your waist closer to him. He met your lips with his own in a desperate kiss, it was the only way he knew how to show his gratitude, and you embraced it wholeheartedly. Though your mind continued to flicker with thoughts, this was the right decision for everyone. You hoped.


End file.
